Journeys of the Outlaw Star
by Sylis
Summary: 6 years after the Leyline events. The Outlaw Star and crew still have their adventures, wiether it be with the Kei Pirates, the MacDougall Brothers, or each other. A Relationship builds between Aisha and Jim. Please R&R Enjoy! Chapter 5, and maybe last
1. Growing Feelings

**Journeys of the Outlaw Star**

_**Prologue and Growing Feelings**_

By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"

Dedicated to my love and inspiration, Rebecca "Becky" H.

I do not own Outlaw Star or any of it's characters. No point trying to sue me, cause you would get nothing!

A/N: This is a Jim/Aisha Fic, it doesn't start out right away, but it will get there. This is my first Fan Fic, I hope you enjoy! Read and Review Please.

Prologue

(6 Years ago)

The crew of the Outlaw Star made their way to the Galactic Leyline. After Gene rescued Melfina, with the help of his companions, they defeated Hazanko. At first, it seemed like everyone was going their separate ways, but after a break down not to far from Sentinel 3, Aisha and Suzuka rejoined the Outlaw Star. Will Gene finally make a name for himself? What will happen on their journey? Will they ever get out of debt from Fred? Only Gene and the rest of his crew can make that decision.

------

(6 Years Later)

Suzuka looked towards the big screen, listening to the announcer carefully.

"The first ship is in sight… And it's the Outlaw Star!" The casino was filled with an uproar as the Outlaw Star finished 1st in the Heifong Space Race.

"Looks like my bet wasn't a waste this time." Suzuka said as she sipped her tea.

"Alright! We showed them!" Gene yelled as he gave a thumbs up to the rest of the crew. This was the second time the Outlaw Star had entered the space race. 6 years had passed since they last entered, and since then the 1st place prize was higher. "With that six hundred thousand wong, we can have one hell of a party." Gene said, ending with a laugh.

"Don't count on that Gene," a teen with yellow hair warned him, "We still owe Fred money, plus we need to restock on ammunition and supplies."

"Oh it can't be that bad." Aisha stated, "You two couldn't owe him that much."

"Well it would help if caster happy over here wouldn't waste the shells that we buy, they're expensive!" Jim pointed to Gene as he spoke.

"Hey! I need those casters!" Gene yelled at Jim, "Those have saved our asses many times"

"Alright alright, let me see…" Jim pulled out his computer and started typing up. He was like this for a few minutes.

"Well, Jim?" Gene asked.

"Hey, give me a second." Jim responded.

"Yeah Gene," Aisha said backing Jim up, "Just cause you aren't as smart and organized as Jim doesn't mean you have to get so impatient." Aisha let a small giggle out, as she loved poking fun at Gene. Jim laughed to himself at Aisha's remark.

"What did you say?" Gene said glaring at Aisha.

"Gene, she is just trying to get you upset." Melfina said giggling from her navigation tube behind Gene.

"Yeah yeah I know…" Gene replied.

"Hey, looks like we do have some spare cash this time!" exclaimed Jim. "We have an extra fifty thousand wong. We won't be in debt to Fred anymore! Good thing we only owed him four hundred thousand."

"Heh…. Yeah right, only four hundred." Gene said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no… don't tell me." Jim said slapping his face and shaking his head.

"We owe him five hundred thousand." Gene stated, laughing nervously.

"Gene! You idiot!" Jim yelled.

"Yeah Gene, for the pilot of a spaceship, you sure are a moron." Aisha said laughingly. Jim gave her a thumbs up with a quick smile" Aisha responded with a, "Nyao!" and a quick wink to Jim. Jim blushed slightly and quickly faced away.

"Well let's just go collect our prize money. At least we are a lot better off." Gene stated.

------

After collecting their money from the officials, Gene, Melfina, Aisha, and Jim made their way back to the Starwind and Hawking Inc building. When they entered, Suzuka greeted them. She finished of her tea and left to her quarters shortly after. Jim sat down on the couch as Gene and Melfina headed for the stairs.

"Well we are off to bed, good night Jim."

Gene and Melfina headed towards to their room. Since the events at the Galactic Leyline, Gene and Melfina have been together. Their marriage happened shortly after the Leyline, but it wasn't until Gene grew his hair back out to how he had it before, hating his short hair. Melfina hadn't changed at all, but she and Gene spent much more time together then before the Leyline. Suzuka also did not change, she would leave at time, without letting anyone know where she was specifically going, no change there. Out of all the crewmembers, Jim had changed the most, mainly in appearance. Now, at the age of 17, he stood 5'8", almost as tall as Gene, his hair hadn't change at all, same length. Jim argued that since he was older, he wanted to help Gene more than just being his back up from so far away, he wanted to help protect his companions, especially a certain someone. Over the years, Gene helped Jim improve his marksmanship with a gun, and Aisha also forced Jim to join her in daily exercise and training, mainly to pull him away from working so much. Even now, Jim was the hardest working crewmember on the Outlaw Star, staying up to the early hours of the morning preparing strategies, repairs on the ship, as well as organizing everything. So now, Jim was a pretty fit, as well as a genius when it came to computers and other electronics. With a good shot, and some new hand to hand combat moves, he could give Gene a good run for his money, though he still isn't strong enough to win in a match.

------

The second Gene and Melfina were out of sight, Jim grabbed his computer and started to boot it up, just then Aisha came over and grabbed it right out of his hands.

"Jim, what are you doing? We just got 1st place! We should be out celebrating!" Aisha exclaimed. "So no more computers."

"Well we can't just relax, we have to be prepared incase we get attacked by the Kei Pirates."Jim responded. "Besides I have a lot of work that has to get done." _How can she be so carefree?_ Jim asked himself. _Doesn't she realize that without me to be there to help that idiot Gene, nothing would get done?_

"That can wait Jim." Aisha said shaking her head. "Do you have a deadline that this work has to be done by? Hmm?" Aisha looked at him, waiting for a reply.

"Ah… well…. No, not really but-" Jim didn't get to finish his sentence as Aisha cut him off.

"Ok then." Aisha smiled and ran to the stairs. "I say we get something to eat, and you better be the gentleman and treat me!"

"What? Wait a min-" Again, he was cut off as she started to speak.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get into something nice" She smiled and scurried up the stairs. Jim just though to himself, _How did I get caught up in this?_

------

As Aisha finished up her shower, she walked over to her closet. She pulled out a blue Chinese dress she had gotten a few days earlier. _I wonder if Jim will like this… Wait! Why do I care what Jim thinks of it? If he doesn't like it, well that's too bad._ She nodded to herself.

"I'll wear it."

While Aisha was changing, Jim was also getting out of the shower and changing into something not too formal, but not too casual. After he got dress, he left his room and returned downstairs. A few minutes later, Aisha headed down the stairs, looking over at Jim and smiling.

_Wow… She looks cute, wait, did I just admit that Aisha is cute? _Jim thought to himself, blushing slightly at his own thoughts. Aisha came up to Jim, noticed that he was blushing.

"Jim, you look a little red," Aisha said giggling, "you ok?" _That's cute, he is blushing._

"Huh!" Jim realized she caught him blushing, his whole face started turning red. Aisha giggled again. Jim tried to change the subject. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should get going." Aisha nodded, they headed to the door. Jim let Aisha go ahead of him.

"Oh, such a gentlemen aren't you?" Aisha said with a grin on her face. Again, Jim was blushing.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated right away. Aisha must have literally ordered half of the menu, _Oh boy, and I have to pay for her food too?_ Jim sighed. Jim was just finishing his half of his steak as Aisha had moved on to her 3rd meal. Jim decided to break the silence.

"So Aisha, whatever happened to that ride home from the C'tarl C'tarl Empire?"

"Oh, I told them I wasn't coming back, I much prefer staying here with you guys."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You know… I'm not really sure." Aisha started to think about it herself. _Why did I stay here… I guess I enjoy their company._ She thought about Gene, _well maybe not his company, and Suzuka doesn't really talk much. Melfina cooks all the great food._ "Well I guess…"

"What was that Aisha?" Jim looked up from his food.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Aisha laughed nervously. _Well, I guess I enjoy spending time with Jim, he is so smart, and he doesn't insult me like Gene does._ She thought for a minute, staring at Jim. _Wow… he sure has grown up fast… It seemed like it was just a few days ago that we were at that planet with the Ancient Ruins on it. I'm surprised he grew up from being such a cute kid to being a handsome man._ Jim looked up at Aisha, who was just staring off into nothing. She was playing with her hair slightly.

Jim again broke the silence, "Aisha? You ok?" Aisha snapped out of her little trance.

"Huh? Oh!" _He saw me staring didn't he? I feel so stupid! _Aisha started blushing. Jim saw that she was blushing, _What could she be blushing about, was she staring at me? _With that thought he started blushing himself. They both looked at each other and smiled. After finishing their food, Jim paid the bill and they left. As they walked back to the Starwind and Hawking building, they remained silent for most of the time. Yet again, Jim was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey Aishia?" She looked over.

"Yeah Jim?"

"About earlier, when I asked why you never went back to the C'tarl C'tarl Empire… I'm glad you didn't," Jim said with a small smile on his face, "I really enjoy your company, not to mention the training you've given me. If you hadn't forced me to workout with you, I would probably be as weak as I was 6 years ago." Aisha smiled, placing her hand in his.

"Thanks Jim. It makes me happy to know I have helped out in someway. Besides, I've enjoyed your company too, ever since I started traveling with you, Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka." They finally made it back to the Starwind and Hawking Inc. Once inside, Jim locked up the doors and both of them headed towards their quarters.

"Thanks for the night Jim, I really enjoyed it." With that said, she opened her door and started walking in. Jim headed for his door, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Aisha, who leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed slightly and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Jim stood there for a moment, rubbing the cheek that Aisha had kissed. _She just kissed me._ With that thought in his mind, he smiled and turned to his room. That night, Jim slept pretty well.

------

The next day, Jim woke up at 7 o'clock. He crawled out of bed, throwing on his usual tan colored cargo pants and brown T-shirt. With his eyes partially closed and with a series of yawns, he finds his way to the kitchen and starts making some pancakes and sausage. No sooner was he done making it and putting it on a plate, was he joined by Aisha, her hair still a mess from just waking up. She took a look at the food and gave Jim a very eager look. With a begging tone in her voice, she said.

"Can Aisha have some?" Jim sighed, handing her the plate.

"Sure, why not. I can always make more for myself."

"Thanks Jim! You're the best!" She winked at Jim and grabbed the food, sitting down. Jim just gave a small smile. After fixing up another batch for himself, as well as seconds for Aisha, he sat down next to her and pulled out his computer again. Aisha looked over at him.

"Jim, why don't you just enjoy your breakfast first, don't worry about work."

"Well I wish I could, but I need to get started on it right away, no one else will."

"I have an idea, I can help you out, I'm sure there is something I can do to help. But that's only if you eat your food first. Besides, if you don't, I might eat it on you if you don't hurry!" With that said, Aisha gave Jim an evil looking grin. Jim knew well enough not to make light of her statement and started eating his food. Aisha placed her hand on Jim's head and rubbed his hair. "There ya go." She smiled slightly.

A few minutes later, Melfina joined them in the kitchen. She blinked for a second, she is usually the first one up cooking the breakfast.

"Good morning Jim, Good morning Aisha." She said with a smile on her face. Aisha just waved, seeing that her mouth was full of food.

"Oh good morning Melfina, Gene isn't awake, is he?" Jim asked.

"No he isn't" Jim sighed to Melfina's response.

"Go figure. When will he ever take anything seriously."

"He does." Melfina looked towards the direction of their room, "He does take many things seriously. He just does it in his own way."

"I guess…" Jim looked back over at Melfina. Jim waited for Aisha to finish up with her food. He then took his and her plates over to the sink. Aisha got up and headed for the stairs to her room.

"I'm gonna get ready Jim, I'll be back in a few minutes to help you."

"Ok Aisha." After Aisha left, Jim signaled Melfina to come over to the table. "Hey Melfina?" he whispered, "How can you tell if someone likes you?" Melfina was a bit surprised at the question.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well…" Jim thought about it for a second. "Like you and Gene."

"Oh! Hmm, well…" At first, Melfina didn't really know what to say. "I guess it is just something that happens. I think when your heart knows, it will let you know. I know that sounds a bit confusing, but that's the best way I can think of describing it." Jim nodded.

"Ok. Thanks Melfina."

"You're welcome." Melfina responded with a smile. With that said, Jim left the kitchen and headed for the basement. About 5 minutes later, Aisha joined him.

"Ok Jim, what do we have to get done today?"

"Well, now that I think about it, there are some things that we have to move, with your strength, we should have no problem getting it done on time." Aisha flexed her arm, grinning.

"Alright, just leave everything to me."

------

It was now 2:25 PM. Jim looked around, he was shocked at all the work they had gotten done.

"Well what do ya know, everything is done." Jim took one more look around the shop. "Yeah, that's everything, I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help Aisha." He looked over to the C'tarl C'tarl and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"It was no trouble at all." She stretched a little and walked over to Jim. "Well since everything is done, I guess we have some free time huh?"

"Well, yeah I guess we do. Is there something you had in mind?"

"Hmm…" Aisha gave it a good amount of thinking time. "Well there is the Heifong Fair. I hear they have all types of games and stuff to play."

"A fair huh?" Jim thought about it. "Alright, lets go."

"Should we tell Gene and Melfina?"

"Yeah, might as well, so far we haven't gotten any job offers and they'll probably want to go." Jim and Aisha both headed up stairs to tell the rest of the group their idea. As usual, Gene was half-asleep with a book covering his face, while Melfina was making everyone lunch. Suzuka was no where to be found.

"Hey Melfina, where is Suzuka?" Jim inquired.

"Oh she left about an hour ago," she said, "and she said that she wouldn't be back till tonight." Jim shrugged.

"Oh well, Aisha and I were thinking about heading to the fair, you and Gene interested."

"Oh, that's alright, as you can tell," Melfina quickly glanced over at Gene, who was still sleeping, "Gene isn't exactly awake, so I'll just stay here with him." Jim nodded. Jim and Aisha headed for the door, but Aisha stopped and quickly ran over to Melfina.

"Hey Melfina…" Aisha whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Melfina blinked.

"Could you do us a favor and don't tell Gene that the two of us went to the fair, ok?"

"Sure, no problem." Melfina smiled. "Have a good time you two."

------

At the fair, the first game Aisha wanted to try was the Test of Strength game. She picked up the giant mallet and was prepared to swing. Jim backed up thinking to himself, _Oh boy, this isn't going to end good._ With that thought in mind, Aisha swung the mallet as hard as she could, hitting the bell clean off the game. The game instructor gave her the biggest prize and begged her not to come back. Jim and Aisha spent most of the time going on rides like the roller coasters, playing a few more games, and eating ice cream. _Good thing I brought enough money with me today._ Jim thought to himself, _At this rate, I'd be broke soon_.

As the nightfall grew near, Jim and Aisha found a nice grassy fill as they lay down, staring up at the stars. Aisha glanced over at Jim and smiled. _Wow, I don't know when the last time I had this much fun._ As the two watched the night sky, Aisha broke the silence.

"Hey Jim, thanks for the wonderful time. I had a lot of fun." Aisha smiled, moving closer to him. "Thanks" Jim smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem Aisha, I had fun too." Jim couldn't help but admire Aisha. _Why do I feel so weird? I can't describe it, but it just feels right._ Aisha leaned her head over, resting it on Jim's chest, her hand lying on his stomach.

Aisha couldn't help but notice how well he filled out over these last few years. _I could stay like this forever, it just seems so right. Jim is such a great guy._ Thinking this, Aisha started blushing. After a few hours of stargazing, Aisha sat up.

"It's getting late, we should probably go." With that being said, Jim nodded and stood up. On their way back, they held each other's hand tightly, not letting go. There was silence the entire walk home, no words needed to be said. As they walked into the Starwind and Hawking building, they sat down on the couch. Aisha leaned against Jim, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Jim. I had fun." She looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"I had fun too Aisha." He returned her gaze. The area between their faces slowly grew smaller. As their lips were about the touch, they both stopped, Aisha's ears twitched.

"You heard that too huh?" Aisha asked, Jim only nodded.

"Aisha," Jim whispered, "Move on my mark…" Jim reach slowly into his jacket. "Now!" Drawing his gun, Jim moved quickly, shooting the Kei pirate that was hidden within the shadows behind Aisha. Aisha leaped over and tackled the other pirate that was also hidden behind Jim. She grabbed the pirate's neck, breaking it in an instant. Aisha dusted off her hands.

"Well that was easy." Aisha stated. At that moment, Suzuka and Gene came running down the stairs.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" Gene asked, his gun in hand.

"Don't worry Gene, we are fine." Jim said, placing his arm around Aisha's shoulder. "We should see if there are anymore pirates around the building." Gene nodded in agreement as they turned on the lights and searched the entire building, no more pirates were found.

"Wow, it's been awhile since we have been attacked by the Kei pirates, I thought they would have given up years ago." Gene scratched the back of his head. He touched his earrings, turning his communicator on. "Gilliam, are there any signs of intruders at the Outlaw Star?"

"No Gene," the robotic voice said. "Everything is calm here."

"Alright then, we should all get back to bed, no point on getting worked up." Gene wrapped his arm around Melfina, giving her a quick hug, then leading her upstairs. He looked at Aisha, Jim, and Suzuka. "Good night guys."

"I believe I shall go back to bed as well," Suzuka stated, nodding to Jim and Aisha, "Don't stay up long you two." She said with a smile on her face. Jim and Aisha both blinked then looked at each other. Blushing, then facing away from each other. They looked back at each other, their eyes meeting like they did before. They both closed their eyes, as their lips met, feeling the warmth of each other lips. Thoughts just started to race through Aisha's mind. _Oh my god! I'm kissing him, I'm kissing Jim! But I've known him since he was eleven! But it feels so right. I was always fond of him, but I didn't think I liked him like this… Do… do I love him?_ As if Aisha's limbs had a mind of their own, she slowly wrapped her arms around Jim's waist, placing one hand on his cheek. Jim followed her actions, wrapping both of his arms around her. The kiss they shared was a passionate one, lasting for a good amount of time before they broke the kiss. Jim thought to himself, as he gazed into Aisha's eyes. _Wow…_

"Umm," Aisha tried to speak as she continued to blush, "It's getting late, we should go to bed." With that, Jim nodded as they made their way up the stairs. As they reached their respective rooms, which were across from each other, they shared one smaller kiss, then said their good nights. Suzuka closed her door, and returned to her bed.

"Just as I thought." Suzuka said smiling. "I think they will be a good couple."

------

The next morning, Gene was up at the spaceport, making sure all the preparations were ready for the launch later that afternoon. Aisha and Jim were working out and getting their exercise.

"Wow Jim, you've gotten stronger, I'll give ya that, but you still can't match my strength." Aisha said with a big grin on her face.

"Well how am I supposed to match up to a C'tarl C'tarl?" Jim replied with a smirk on his face.

"That's no excuse Jim, you have to get stronger, so you can do lots of things with your strength." Aisha stated.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Hmm…" Aisha was thinking, "Let's see…" After that, Jim said in a very low volume voice.

"So I can protect you…" Aisha's ears twitched when she heard this.

"What did you say?" Aisha knew what he had said, and usually she would take offence to such a comment, cause it would be questioning her abilities, but now, she blushed slightly.

"I want to be able to protect you. I care about you Aisha and I don't want to see anything happen to you." Jim was blushing as well, but he looked towards the ground.

"I gotta go!" Aisha quickly scurried out of the room. Jim thought to himself. _Did I offend her? I hope not… _Aisha went to the roof, where she thought she was alone.

"That's an odd shade of red on your face Aisha, are you alright?" Suzuka asked her, not changing the direction that she was facing, taking a sip of her tea.

"AH!" Aisha jumped back, panting. "Suzy, you scared me half to death!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Now Suzuka glared over at the C'tarl C'tarl.

"Ok ok, sorry Suzuka."

"That's better. Now, what was on your mind that you were blushing so much about?"

"Well… umm. Suzy- I mean Suzuka… I need some advice." Aisha looked over.

"What about?"

"Well… I kinda like this guy, but I don't know if his feelings are as strong as mine are."

"This "guy" wouldn't happen to be someone we both know with blonde hair, would it? Aisha was shocked. _How does she know! Is it that obvious?_

"No, no it isn't." Aisha said trying to cover it up.

"Oh give it up, I saw you and Jim sharing a moment last night." Suzuka said with a smile on her face.

"What! You did!" This made Aisha blush even more than before.

"Yep." Suzuka said, taking another sip of her tea. "Well, either way, I think that you should tell him how you feel."

"But it is so hard…"

"Well, would you want something to happen and for him to never know how you truly feel?"

"But… What will happen in the future…? He is a Terran… His life will end long before mine. I couldn't bear with losing him."

"Well, that is a problem." Suzuka walked over to Aisha, patting her on the back. "But I'm sure you can think of a way for it to work, you already know how you two could be together, you just have to figure it out for yourself." Aisha looked at her, with an angered look in her eyes.

"What! You mean to tell me you know a way and you won't tell me! Why not?"

"Listen, I know you will figure it out, if you are too stupid to figure it out, and you take too long, then I will reveal the secret. But I am sure you will figure it out. The answer is right under your nose." With that, Aisha calmed down and thought about it for awhile. _What is she talking about…? I can't think of anything. Well if she says I'll figure it out, then I guess I'll wait, but for now, I have to find Jim._

"Suzuka, thanks for the advice." Aisha then headed for the way down into the building.

"You are quite welcome, Aisha."

With that Aisha returned downstairs to the weight room, Jim was no where in sight. She looked all over, but there was no sign of Jim anywhere. Aisha found Melfina and decided to ask her.

"Melfina, do you know where Jim went?" Melfina turned around.

"Oh, Jim said he was heading over to the spaceport to help Gene. We were supposed to go over there and meet them in 2 hours, did you want to wait?"

"Sorry, but I have to talk to him right away."

"Ok then, good bye, tell Gene I send my love." With that, Melfina smiled and went back to packing a lunch for everyone. Aisha thought to herself. _I will Melfina, but first, I have to talk with Jim._

------

About 30 minutes later, Aisha had made it to the spaceport, she found Gene outside.

"Hey Gene, do you know where Jim is?"

"Huh?" Gene pulled his wielding goggles off and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, hi Aisha. Jim is inside, he is double checking all the systems."

"Thanks Gene, oh Melfina sends her love." She walked towards the Outlaw Star's hatch.

"She did huh? That's my girl." Gene smiled and went back to wielding. Inside Aisha started by looking in the Engine room, she called his name out but got no response. He wasn't in the Engine room. She continued her search.

Meanwhile, Gene was outside when all of a sudden…

"Gene" Gilliam said. "We have intruders in the Outlaw Star, it appears to be Kei Pirates."

"What? Again?" Gene grabbed his gun and headed for the inside of the ship. He tapped his earring, "Jim, you hear me? Those pirates are in the ship!"

Back inside the ship, Aisha was still looking for Jim, when she found him in a large room.

"Jim!" Aisha yelled. Jim turned around with his gun in his hand. "Jim?"

"Don't you dare move…" Jim said with a serious tone in his voice, he raised his gun, aiming it towards Aisha.

"Jim?" Aisha took a step forward, "What are yo-"

"I said don't move!" Jim yelled at Aisha. Aisha's mind was going a million miles a second. _What is Jim doing, why is he pointing his gun at me! Did I do something wrong?_ Jim raised his gun by an inch and fired. Everything was silent, and then a body of a pirate fell behind Aisha. "Phew, if you had moved, I might have hit you." Jim returned his gun to his holster. "You ok Aisha?" Aisha nodded. "I told you, I want to protect you," Jim made a gun gesture out of his hand and pointed at Aisha. "I'm gonna make sure you are safe, no matter what." Jim grinned and gave a quick wink to Aisha. Just as Aisha stepped forward, Jim's eyes widened, his body thrown to the ground.

"Jim!" Aisha screamed as she ran to his side. 4 more Kei Pirates surrounded them.

"Damn, they surprised me." Jim said, he was holding the side of his stomach, where a large gunshot wound was causing his blood to form a pool around him. "Aisha… Teach them a lesson." Jim spoke, forcing the words out of his mouth, giving Aisha a grin. Seconds later, he fell unconscious.

"Jim? Jim!" Aisha shook Jim's body. She could only look down at the horror as Jim continued to lose blood. An uncontrollable raged filled Aisha, her head jolted to the Kei Pirates in front of her. "You… You'll pay for this… You bastards!" Aisha screamed as she charged her opponents, ripping them limb from limb in an unbridled fury. The encounter only lasted a minute. Aisha picked up Jim, carrying him to the Infirmary.

Later, Suzuka and Melfina showed up, Gene met them outside.

"What happened?" Suzuka asked.

"Pirates attacked… They got Jim pretty badly." Gene led them up to the Infirmary.

"Oh no!" Melfina couldn't help but start crying, burying her head into Gene's chest. The room was silent.

Aisha sat in a chair by Jim's side, running her hand through his hair. The others left them alone, discussing their options at the moment.

"Oh Jim… Please stay with us…" Aisha pleaded quietly, tears running down her face. "I don't want to lose you. Not now!" She placed her head next to Jim's, sobbing quietly.

A/N: Oh, cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? I can't wait to read your reviews. Well time to see if I can pull off a "Next Episode" style thing.

Gene: What? Jim is hurt pretty badly? Well I know he'll pull through, he always does. But why is Aisha so attached to him? Pretty odd behavior for her. We learn an interesting secret about the C'tarl C'tarl.

Next time, on Outlaw Star.

Joining of the C'tarl C'tarl and the Terran.

You better get ready!


	2. Joining of the C’tarl C’tarl and the Ter

Journeys of the Outlaw Star 

_**Joining of the C'tarl C'tarl and the Terran.**_

By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please Read and Review.

Aisha was still sobbing from the thought of seeing Jim in so much pain. _Damn it Jim…_ she thought to herself, _Why did you get hurt… _Melfina walked in placing her hand on Aisha shoulder. She led Aisha into the next room so they could discuss what do to.

"Well," Gene started out, "Jim's lost a lot of blood, even if we could stop the bleeding, he wouldn't be able to live long." The room was silent for a short amount of time. "Jim has Blood type A. I have O, and Suzuka has A… We could give him blood." While Gene was talking, Aisha's mind was else where. She thought back to what Suzuka said earlier, _"_Y_ou already know how you two could be together, you just have to figure it out for yourself." What did she mean? _Then it hit her, being a proud C'tarl C'tarl herself, why didn't she see it before. There are different Blood cells in a C'tarl C'tarl's blood that aid their long life spans. Although their Blood Types where different, a Terran's blood and a C'tarl C'tarls could mix successfully. Not only could she save her love's life, but also they could be together without having to worry about Jim dying before her. Aisha interrupted Gene and the other's conversation.

"I'll do it… I'll give my blood for him." She looked back at Jim.

"Well, that's a very honorable thing Aisha," Gene said, "But you ca-" Suzuka stopped him and whispered to him.

"Let her do it, it will be alright." She smiled then looked at Aisha and nodded to her. Gene nodded.

"Alright then, well we can do it here, we have to bring him to a hospital. Aisha, can you carry Jim to the car? Melfina, Suzuka, get the car started up. We have to move quickly."

------

They reached Heifong Memorial Hospital, the group rushed inside and the doctors saw Jim right away. While Jim was having his wound treated, Aisha was in another room, getting her blood drawn so that they could get it to Jim in the other room as soon as possible. After they took her blood, she smiled slightly, then fainted.

Hours went by, Gene, Melfina and Suzuka were waiting else where to hear from the hospital staff about Jim and Aisha's condition. Another hour went by, Melfina was sleeping in a chair in the waiting room. Gene and Suzuka were still waiting. A doctor came out and confronted Gene.

"Everything is fine. Mister Hawking's wound has been closed and the blood transfusion was a success. I have to say, it is the first time we have done a blood transfusion between a C'tarl C'tarl and a Terran." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"How about the C'tarl C'tarl that had given blood, how is she doing?" Suzuka asked.

"She is fine, they are both in room 274, although they are both unconscious at the moment. Would you like to see them?"

------

Images appeared in Jim's mind. Moment's back in his childhood, when he and Gene had first started out Starwind and Hawking, he still did most of the work while Gene sat around doing nothing. Just as the fist memory started, another memory seemed to be taking form. It was when Gene and Jim met Hilda and found out about Melfina, then the memory of running into Aisha at Blue Heaven. After that, all the memories seemed to be about Aisha. _What's going on? Am I dreaming?_ Jim thought to himself as he continued to watch his own memories. Then he came up to the day Aisha and him went to the fair._ Hey… That just happened, I remember it. I don't think I ever had that much fun in my life. It's all thanks to Aisha._ The memory ended. He appeared in a room, a hallway of some sort.

"Huh?" Jim looked around, "What's going on, where am I?" Jim continues to look around at the unfamiliar room. Just then, he heard footsteps from behind. They kept coming closer and closer, his heart was beating very fast. He tried to grab his gun and turn around, but he couldn't. _Damn! Why can't I move!_ The footsteps stopped. There was an evil laugh, he couldn't recognize who the voice belonged to, his heart beat continued to pick up pace. Just then, the figure turned around, it was a Kei Pirate. Jim, still frozen, couldn't defend himself, the Pirate raised his claw, about to strike Jim. Just then, the Pirate froze. Something from behind the pirate had punched right through his chest, then threw him into the darkness, where his body made a loud noise at contact with the floor. It was Aisha!

_Aisha! Am I glad to-!_ He still couldn't speak. _Why can't I say anything, Aisha, what's going on?_

"I told you, I want to protect you," Aisha made a gun gesture out of his hand and pointed at Jim. "I'm gonna make sure you are safe, no matter what." Jim remembered those exact words. _What… I said that. I did that exactly. I said that right before I was attack from-!_ Jim knew what was going to happen. _AISHA! Get out of here, Pirates are going to attack you!_ At that moment, 4 Kei Pirates appeared behind Aisha, all ready to strike. _NO!_ Jim screamed in his mind.

------

"Aisha!" Jim yelled, sitting up, he was breathing very heavily. He was sweating up a storm as his eyes began looking in all directions. Unfamiliar with where he was, his eyes continued to wander.

"Jim! You're awake." Jim's eyes went to the direction of a man with red hair to his left. It was Gene. "I'm glad to see you're ok, how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare back there." Jim wanted to say he was ok, but other words were on his mind.

"What happened?" Before Gene could answer Jim's first question, he asked, "Aisha! Where is Aisha!"

:"Hey calm down Jim, Aisha is ok," Gene said pointing to the bed that was 3 feet away from Jim. "You know, she was the one that saved you." Jim looked over at Gene with a confused look.

"She saved me? What do you mean?"

"Well she was the one that protected you after you got shot, she carried you to the ship's Infirmary. She didn't leave your side until we got here." Gene looked over at Aisha. "She even gave her blood in the blood transfusion, so I guess I better start treating her better." Gene looked back over to Jim, extending his hand out for a high five. "Without her, I would have lost my best friend and business partner."

"Yeah, she really is great, isn't she?" Jim said, giving Gene a high five. His eyes then led to Aisha, who was calming sleeping now.

"Like I said, I better start treating her better." Gene glanced over to Aisha, then back to Jim. "I'll let you get some rest, beside Melfina is waiting at home. Good night Jim." With that, Gene left the room. Jim looked over at Aisha. _She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping._ Jim thought about Aisha and himself. He knew what his feelings were towards her. _I owe you so much Aisha. _With that, he fell asleep.

------

The next morning, Jim woke up, he felt something to his right, when his vision focused, he saw it was Aisha. She must have pulled up a chair sometime during the night and fallen asleep. There was a knock on the door. A nurse walked in with a cart.

"Oh, Good morning Mister Hawking, would you be interested in some breakfast?" With that said, Aisha's ears perked up, her eyes opened up instantly.

"Breakfast!" Jim sighed, _Same old Aisha_. After Jim ate some food, and Aisha eating about 5 times as much, the nurse left.

"How are you feeling Aisha?" Jim asked, rubbing her back.

"I should be asking you that! Are you ok? How's wound?" Aisha asked, jumping over on the other side of his bed, trying to pull up his shirt and look at where Jim was shot.

"Aisha! Cut it out, haha! That tickles!" Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Just hold still!" Aisha said as she looked at his scar. She went back to her chair after examining the scar. "I'm really happy you are ok." Aisha ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well I have you to thank for it, if you wouldn't have given me your blood, I would have been a goner." Jim laughed.

"That's not funny…" Aisha looked to the ground.

"Aisha…"

"No… I could have lost you." A small tear ran down her cheek, falling on to Jim's bed. "Jim, if I had lost you, I don't know what I would have done…" Aisha started to sob. "You are special. I could spend whole days with you, even if we don't talk. So don't you dare laugh… You're more important than you think."

"Aisha…" Jim rubbed her cheek wiping the tear. "You're right. Besides, I hate to see you upset."

"You're not getting off that easy Jim Hawking!" Aisha said with anger. "You better think of a way to make it up to me." Aisha cracked her knuckles.

"Heh…" Jim laughed nervously. "Alright alright. We'll do whatever you want the entire weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jim said with a smile.

"Alright, it's a deal!" She gave Jim a big hug, holding him tightly. The moment could have lasted forever, but Aisha let go, her ears twitching. "I hear Melfina." Aisha sat up, both her and Jim looking towards the door. A few seconds later, Melfina, Gene, and Suzuka all entered the room.

"Jim, how are you feeling?" Melfina asked.

"I'm fine." Jim smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here though, I'm sure there is a lot of work that has to get done on the Outlaw Star." Aisha glared at Jim. "Eh… I mean… Aisha and I are going to relax." Aisha only gave a nod and gave a secretive wink Jim.

"Well you should relax. You'll have a good time." Melfina said.

"I agree, the rest will do you good." Suzuka stated, "Aisha can look after you."

"Yeah Jim, besides, I can take care of the work on the Outlaw Star. Enjoy your time off." Gene said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You, take care of the work? Ha, like that will ever happen." Jim replied.

"Hey, just cause you're in the hospital, doesn't mean I won't rough you up a little." Gene said, messing up Jim's hair.

"Maybe, but you'll have to deal with her." Jim said, pointing over to Aisha, with a grin on his face, Aisha grinned also.

"I was just kidding Jim! Clam down." Gene exclaimed. He headed for the door. "I'll see what we can do about getting you out of here, I'll be back soon."

------

A few hours later, Jim was back in his street clothes and back with the group. They all headed back to the Starwind and Hawking Inc building. Jim told Gene and he others that they could go on ahead and that he and Aisha would walk back. Gene nodded and he, Suzuka, and Melfina went back to the Starwind and Hawking building.

"Now don't forget what you said, you and me are going to spend the weekend together, doing whatever I want." She said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. Besides, who said I'm not going to enjoy it." Jim replied with a smile.

"Well I'm glad. So lets see… what could we do…" Aisha and Jim both thought for awhile, when Jim noticed a flyer on the wall.

"Hey, what about this?" Walking over to the flyer, Jim pulled it off the wall and showed it to Aisha.

"This is perfect! You're a genius Jim!" Aisha said, hugging him.

"Haha, glad you like the idea. Want to head over there now?"

"Nyao!" Aisha responded, nuzzling against Jim's arm and purring.

------

Back at Starwind and Hawking, Gene was actually doing what he said he would, picking up the slack so that Jim could relax. He has nearly rapped up all the work that needed to be done, when Melfina walked into the garage where he was working.

"Gene! Lunch is ready, are you coming?" Melfina asked, smiling.

"Sure Mel, I'll be there in a second." Gene said, sliding out from under a car we was working on. Melfina giggled slightly. "What's so funny?" Gene asked.

"You remind me of Jim, especially with that big oil streak running down your face." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah yeah, that's so funny." Gene said, laughing and grabbing a towel to clean his face. Just as Melfina was about to walk back into the kitchen, Gene grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. She turned around looking at him. "I just wanted to thank you Melfina… Having you near…" Gene hugged Melfina, " It really helps. I was afraid… Jim is my best friend and I didn't want to lose him. But the entire time you were there. Thanks Mel."

"Oh Gene," Aisha said rubbing his face with her hand, "I'll always be there for you. I love you Gene, nothing can change that." She shared a kiss with Gene, then smiled, Gene nodded. They headed for the kitchen.

------

Jim and Aisha were still walking around the Food Fair, coming to a C'tarl C'tarl booth. Aisha excitingly ran to it, getting herself some stew. She offered some to Jim, but one short glance at it he quickly refused. _I knew she ate a lot, but where does she out it all?_ Jim wondered. They had been there for a few hours and Aisha hadn't stopped eating since they got there. She must have eaten every kind of food in the galaxy.

"So have you had fun Aisha?" Jim asked.

"Of course I have! This place involves two of my favorite things." Aisha said, wrapping her arm around his, not letting go. They continued to walk, when Jim stopped. Aisha felt him stop, she looked back at Jim whose eye were widely opened. "Jim? What's wrong?

"It's him! I thought he had been killed." Jim said very softly. Aisha, confused turned around and looked for whom Jim was talking about. Then she saw.

"Well if it isn't Gene's little pal. My you sure have grown haven't you? Oh, and who is this? Oh I remember now, it's that damn beast that joined you, isn't it?." The mysterious figure say with a grin. Aisha and Jim both grew silent. "What? You won't even talk to me? I'm hurt." 2 mechanical beasts walked out from behind him, with what looked like gun barrels where their faces should be.

"I thought Gene had killed you MacDougall!" Jim yelled, slowly reaching for his gun.

"Well you thought wrong, Now prepare yourself!" With that Ron MacDougall shot a #11 Caster at them.

"Get back!" Jim said pushing Aisha back. The shot exploded on contact. As the smoke cleared, Jim and Aisha appeared, Jim holding up a light shield that was now shorting out. _That was lucky, guess I have Jim to thank for that._

"A light shield huh? You know you are just like your pal Ge-." Before he could finish, Jim had fired his handgun, hitting Ron in the leg. "Ah!" Ron screamed out in pain, falling to one knee, grabbing his right leg.

"Maybe I am like Gene," Jim said grinning, "But I don't waste time talking." Jim fired again, hitting Ron's right hand, then his Caster, which was on the ground.

"Damn you kid! Get them!" Ron yelled, his Mechanical beasts attacked Aisha and Jim, as Ron ran away. Aisha screamed, transforming into her beast form, attacking the first creature that attacked them. Jim switched clips to armor piercing bullets, taking aim at the second creature, but it was too fast to accurately hit. Jim tried leading it to an alley, but then it started to fire at Jim.

"Shit!" Jim tried dodging the bullets as best as he could. Finally he found an alley, throwing a garbage can down and hiding behind it. The creature came around the corner, jumping over the garbage can. Jim looked up as the mechanical creature was a sitting duck in the air, he unloaded a full clip into it. It fell to the ground, shaking slightly, Jim switched clips as he ran up to it, and placing his foot on its neck, he took aim at his head. He fired twice, a few seconds later, the creature exploded. Jim was thrown back, hitting the ground, he had a few cuts on his face and arm. _That was close… Better go back to Aisha_. Jim ran back to where Aisha was, she was just finishing off the other creature, bashing its face in with her powerful claws. It stopped moving, Aisha walked away from it as it fell to pieces. She transformed into her human looking form. She was completely naked except for a small amount of cloth as a scarf and the bell around her neck.

"Ehh…" Jim couldn't help but stare for a quick second, he then snapped out of his trance and turned around blushing. "Here," Jim tossed his jacket back to Aisha, not really sure where he threw it. "You better put that on."

"Ah!" Aisha quickly grabbed the jacket and put it on. "Thanks Jim." She said blushing.

"Come on, we'll get you some clothes." Jim grabbed Aisha and ran into the nearest clothing store. "Aisha, grab whatever you want, I'll take care of paying for it. I gotta tell Gene about the MacDougall." Aisha nodded, grabbing some clothes and walking into the dressing room as quick as possible. Jim tapped his earring to activate the communicator. "Gene, its Jim. We have a slight problem."

"Yeah Jim, what's up?" Gene's voice could be heard from Jim's earring.

"Aisha and I just ran into Ron MacDougall. Looks like they are back, so watch out ok?"

"What? I thought I killed him… Jim, get back here as soon as possible. We'll get the Outlaw Star ready for launch."

"Roger." Jim walked over to the clerk at the checkout lane. "Here, whatever she comes out in, take it out of this and keeps the rest." Jim threw some money on the counter.

"Ah, ok…" The female clerk said taking the money. A few seconds later, Aisha came walking out with Jim's jacket in hand, wearing a pair of brown cargo pants, and a blue tee shirt.

"Aisha, we are going now, Gene is getting the ship ready."

"Ok, let's go!" Aisha and Jim ran out the door, heading to the spaceport.

------

Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka made it to the spaceport, Jim and Aisha were no where in sight.

"We must have beaten them here," tapping his earring, Gene contacted Gilliam, "Gilliam, prepare the Outlaw Star for launch."

"Ok Gene." Gilliam replied.

"You might have beaten you friends here," a young man with green, long hair walked into view, "but I've beaten you and I'll take Melfina with me." Melfina stood behind Gene, holding on to him tight.

"Well well, if it isn't Harry MacDougall. Well I can't say I am happy to see you." Gene said pulling out his shotgun.

"Well that doesn't matter cause you won't be happy when you're dead! Unless you just want to let me have Melfina, so I can give her a better life." Harry said, with an insane look in his eyes.

"No Harry! Stay away." Melfina said still hiding behind Gene.

"Melfina, don't be afraid," Harry started walking towards them, "I understand you, I am the only one that can."

"I've heard just about enough!" Gene yelled as he fired his shotgun at Harry, but he dodged it.

"Gene, do you really think you can defeat me?" Harry started to laugh hysterically. "Gene Starwind, you have no chance of beating me, now die!" Harry charged Gene, getting closer and closer, "Die die die die!" As he was about 5 feet away from Gene, 4 gunshots were heard. Harry fell to the ground, bleeding from his arms and legs. "Why? Why does it hurt so much?" Harry screamed out in pain.

"As Gene's back up, I won't let you get so close to him."

"Jim, Aisha! Glad you could make it. What took you so long?" Gene asked.

"Well the spaceport is a long trip without a car." Aisha grinned.

"This reunion is great, but let's go before he gets back up." Jim said, running towards the ship.

"Alright, let's go!" Gene, Melfina, Suzuka, Aisha, and Jim all ran to the Outlaw Star.

"Damn you Gene Starwind! Get back here! AHHHHH!" Harry couldn't move.

Leaving Harry where he was, the group made it to the Outlaw Star, Gilliam greeting them and gave Gene the status of their launch clearance.

"Gene, we are all clear for launch, all systems show green. We are ready when you are." Gilliam said.

"Ok. Everyone ready?" Gene asked.

"Ready." Jim said from his seat in front.

"I'm ready." Suzuka stated.

"Aisha is ready"

"I'm ready Gene." Melfina said from her tube behind Gene, she smiled.

"Alright! Outlaw Star, taking off!" The Outlaw Star's engines roared as they lifted off, entering Heifong's airspace. "Well," taking a quick look at all the crewmembers, "Where do you guys want to go? Everyone thought hard, trying to think of a suggestion for a destination.

"Well," Jim spoke quietly, "There is always Katrino, isn't that the beach resort planet?"

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" Gene asked.

"I could use a bit of tanning a suppose." Suzuka stated.

"I heard they have all types of water parks there!" Aisha said, very excited at the though.

"That sounds fine to me." Melfina said.

"Alright then, Gilliam, how far is Katrino?" Gene asked.

"It would be about an eight hour trip Gene."

"Ok, Gilliam, map course and set to auto pilot. Alert me of anything that might pose a threat."

"Ok Gene." Gilliam set the ship to auto pilot.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest." Gene said. Melfina exited her tube and she and Gene left together. Suzuka left to her room to meditate. That left Aisha and Jim.

"Hey Jim?" Aisha looked over at Jim. Jim got out from his seat and walked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Hmm?" Jim was confused. "Thanks for what?"

"Back when we ran into that MacDougall guy, after I transformed back… Thanks for buying me the clothes."

"Oh that," Jim blushed slightly, remember what he saw. "Well I wasn't going to let you walk around naked. I have more respect for you then that." Aisha slowly slipped her hand around his.

"You know Jim, you still have to relax, you promised, remember?"

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Oh I have something in mind." With that, she dragged Jim back to her room.

------

From Aisha's room, all you could hear was her breathing heavily.

"Jim! Come on, Yes! Yes! Yes! AHHHHHHH!" Aisha screamed.

"This games winner is… Mario!" The game console played Mario's Victory music. Jim had beaten Aisha for the 10th round in a row in the latest Super Smash Bros. Melee game.

"Damn you Jim! How did you get so good at this game?"

"I guess I practice a little?" Jim tried to explain his luck.

"Yeah, sure you practice… When may I ask? You are always working!"

"Ok Aisha, you got me, I'm just lucky."

"Hmm, one more match. I'm gonna pull out my secret weapon." Aisha went and selected Fox McCloud as her character. This time the match ended in less than 30 seconds, with Aisha winning, taking about 20 of damage.

"Wow… Well I'm not gonna be able to beat that." Jim looked over at Aisha who was the happiest he had ever seen her. _The sad thing is, I didn't let her win and she really kicked my ass._ "Nice game Aisha." He said hoping she wasn't upset with him. Aisha stopped and looked at Jim.

"Hey Jim, is there any kind of prize I get?"

"A prize? Hmm. Well, what do you want?"

"Well…" She walked over to Jim and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly. She brought her lips up to his, kissing him. She and Jim kissed for along time, slowly it was getting more passionate. Her tongue meeting his, rubbing each other's back, it was paradise to both of them. So many thoughts were running through Jim's mind, _I'm kissing Aisha… I think I am really in love with her. I would love to spend the rest of my life wi-_ then it hit Jim. Aisha's life span is much longer than his is. She would live longer then him, without him.

"No… We can't." Jim said breaking off the kiss, as he started standing up.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Jim walked out the door. Aisha thought for a second, _What happened? Is he ok, did I do something wrong?_ She ran out the door and grabbed a hold of Jim in the hallway. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"Aisha, I just have to think about something…" With that said, Jim enter his room and locked the door.

"Oh Jim…" Aisha started to cry, running back into her room. She continued to sob in her bed.

------

Gene was awake, hearing the whole thing that had happened in the hallway.

"Oh boy…" Gene started to sit up, Melfina woke up from the movement.

"Gene? Is something wrong."

"I just heard Aisha and Jim in the hall… I better go talk with Jim."

"I hope they are ok. Poor things…"

"Well, Jim probably doesn't know what Aisha and Suzuka know."

"Huh?" Melfina blinked a little. "What is that?" Gene explained to Melfina what Suzuka had told him. About the two of them having feelings for each other and the situation with their life spans. He also told her about the blood transfusion. "Oh, I see." She hugged Gene from behind, kissing his neck. "Ok Gene," She smiled. "Good luck."

Gene walked out and knocked on Jim's door.

"Jim, its Gene, will you open up?"

"What do you want Gene? It's late."

"Just open up." Jim opened up his door.

"What…" Jim asked, seeming very depressed.

"Listen, years ago, you asked me for some advice. Now I know this isn't a first date, but I gotta tell you." Jim listened carefully. "No matter what, just tell her how you feel. That's the least you can do for her. Right now, Aisha is in her room, crying. Do you really want to see her like that?"

"Gene, you just don't understand…"

"Actually, I think I understand more than you know. So just go tell her, alright buddy?"

"…" Jim remained silent.

"Alright Jim, make the biggest mistake of your like, I just hope you don't regret it." With that said, Gene left. He was almost to his and Melfina's room, when he turned around. _Come on Jim…_ He and Melfina went back to bed.

"Gene's right." Jim said, sitting up. He walked out of his room and to Aisha's door. The door was unlocked, so he walked in, seeing Aisha on her bed.

"Jim? What are you doing here?" Aisha said, looking up, tears still running down her face.

"Aisha…" Aisha put her fingers to his lips.

"Jim, before you say anything. I just want you to know I love you…"

She loves me? This is going to make this harder… "I need to tell you something." He sat down next to her. "I really care for you. That's why we can't be together…" 

"You don't share the same feelings as I do, is that it?" Aisha's head looked to the ground.

"No, that's not it… " Jim tilted Aisha face, so that he was looking straight at her. "I love you too. I have for along time. But your life span… is much longer than mine is. You'll live long after I would die. And that's something I don't want to put you through."

"Jim, if that's all, I don't care. I want to be with you, even if I would live longer. Besides, that isn't a problem anymore." Aisha smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jim was confused.

"Do you know what it is that makes a C'tarl C'tarl live as long as we do? What makes us age slower than Terrans?" Jim shook his head. Aisha smiled grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, "It's our blood." Jim's eyes widened. "Our blood is different from humans, our blood cells, slightly different. But now, that you have so much of my blood in you, you'll live longer. My blood will change your blood cells, so that they will reproduce. You will now produce both Terran and C'tarl C'tarl blood." Aisha cried, but they were now tears of joy. She and Jim hugged for what seemed like an eternity. "You'll age just like me, so we can be together…" They both let go of each other. "But that's all you have," Aisha flexed her arms, sticking out her tongue. "You won't have my strength or tough skin. But you will have my love."

"That's all I want Aisha…" Jim and Aisha both laid down, falling asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I bet got ya back with that Super Smash Bros. Melee thing! Haha, I enjoyed that part. I know at least a few of you were thinking I was gonna lead it to something else! But I am trying to keep this one in the T Rating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please leave reviews!

Gene: So we are now on Katrino. Hey a little relaxation is all I need.

Jim: What are you talking about, you don't need to relax, you never do anything!

Gene: Whatever you say lover boy. Looks like this is the perfect place to get some sun. But you know this won't stay peaceful for long. A test of strength is coming up in our path.

Next time, on Outlaw Star.

The Darkness in the Sunlight.

You better get ready!


	3. The Darkness in the Sunlight

**Journeys of the Outlaw Star**

**_The Darkness in the Sunlight._**

By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"

A/N: Well, the 3rd chapter. I am really enjoying the time I spend writing these up. I wish I could get more reviews from everyone who is reading. So please, if you read, review and give me some feedback. Suggests and so on will be taken seriously. If I like an Idea of yours, I will let you know. If I use it, I'll give credit to you at the beginning of the chapter.

Everything was quiet and calm on the Outlaw Star, you could hear a pin drop, or even a cat purring. Jim and Aisha were still sleeping, Aisha purring softly while her head rested on Jim's chest. Jim, although asleep, could feel the purring of Aisha. He instinctively started petting her head softly. This continued until Gilliam woke Jim.

"1 hour until we reach our destination, Katrino." Jim yawned, his eyes facing the ceiling.

"Huh?" Jim's eyes began to focus. _This isn't my room, where am I?_ Jim felt someone laying on him, he looked down to see Aisha. "Oh yeah, now I remember." She had her arms wrapped around his waist. Jim reached down and kissed Aisha's forehead. Her eyelids moved slightly, opening up slowly. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it." Aisha yawned and stretched out. She looked over at Jim. "So where are we now?"

"Less than a hour from Katrino." Jim replied.

"Hmm, you know what that means…"

"Breakfast?"

"That's right!"

"Alright, but I need to take a shower first." Jim walked to the door, he looked back at Aisha, "and I'll see ya at the table." He winked.

"Nyao!"

------

After a quick shower, Jim headed to the mess hall were he was greeted by Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka.

"Good morning Jim," Melfina said with her usual smile, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, pretty good actually." Jim sat down at the table. "So what's on the menu?"

"Well, what would you like?"

"PANCAKES!" Aisha screamed, running into the room. Everyone covered his or her ears.

"Must you be so loud?" Suzuka asked, glaring at Aisha. "Can't you see we were all quietly enjoying our breakfast?"

"Sorry, I was just excited." Aisha replied.

"Well I guess I'll have pancakes too." Jim said, getting up to get plates.

"Yeah, same here." Gene said.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes." Melfina started making the pancakes right away.

"So Jim," Gene leaned over to Jim and whispered, "Did you take my advice?"

"Yeah and I guess it's the first time your advice actually helped me out." Jim grinned. Gene's eye twitched slightly. "But serious, thanks. You have always been there for me. Thanks Gene."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, with everything you do, this is nothing."

"Nah, I think it was worth more than all that work." Both Jim and Gene laughed for a moment, and then Suzuka looked over at them.

"What are you two laughing about." Suzuka questioned them.

"It's nothing." Gene responded quickly. Suzuka went back to drinking her tea. After everyone was finished eating, Gilliam's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Attention, 15 minutes until we reach Katrino."

"Well, I guess we better get ready to land." Gene, with Melfina by his side, headed for the cockpit

"Hmm, I shall join you." Suzuka followed them.

"Jim," Aisha moved her seat closer to his, "So what's this advice that you and Gene were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, you could hear that, couldn't you? Well, let's just say, I wouldn't have been able to talk to you yesterday night if Gene wouldn't have came and bugged me." Jim rubbed her back slightly.

"So he knows?" Aisha looked at Jim.

------

Gene, Melfina, and Suzuka were all in the cockpit. They were approaching the planet's atmosphere.

"So you think those two are ok?" Melfina asked Gene.

"Yeah, from Jim's view, they are fine. I'm still kinda surprised, I mean Jim and Aisha? I would have never guessed that they would have gotten together." Gene said.

"Why, because Aisha is a C'tarl C'tarl?" Suzuka asked.

"No, it's not that." Gene shook his head. "It's more the fact that they are complete opposites. Aisha is carefree and Jim, well he is worried about everything."

"Well, does it really matter?" Melfina walked up behind Gene. "No matter how they act, they enjoy spending time with each other. They have a strong bond. I think they are great for each other." She placed her hand on Gene's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Mel." Before he could say anything else, Gilliam interrupted them.

"Gene, we are receiving a request for a communication link from Katrino's surface."

"Alright, send it through. This is the Outlaw Star, do we have permission to land?"

"This is Katrino Spaceport, Outlaw Star, we will send a guiding beacon to landing zone 2. You are clear for landing." After making a successful landing, the crew their way to the docking bay of the ship. The door opened, where many women in sarongs greeted them.

"Welcome to the paradise planet of Katrino where the water is always clear!" The leader of the girls said. The other 2 put a lay of flowers around each of the crewmembers. "You have arrived at the perfect time. Today we are holding a Volleyball tournament, the winning team takes home a prize of 100,000 Wong!"

"100,000 Wong huh? Then I'll guess we'll enter. You guys ok with that?" Gene turned around. Everyone nodded.

"No one will be able to beat us!" Aisha stated with a grin on her face.

"I've never played before, but I will give it my best." Melfina said.

"Don't worry, we can teach you." Gene said, wrapping his arm around her. His attention turned to the girls, "So where do we go to sign up?"

"Right this way sir." The girl led them to the booth they needed to go to. After about 10 minutes of filling out papers…

"Alright, we are sign up for the tournament, we have less than a hour." Gene said

"So I guess we better get in bathing suits or something huh?" Melfina asked.

"Yeah, we aren't allowed to play in our usual clothes."

"Then I guess we go to the shops. I'm sure they'll have plenty of cloth stores in the area, let alone the entire planet." Jim said. The group went into the first shop they found, picking out their bathing suits. Jim found a pair of blue surfer trunks right away, Gene found the same style, just in a black color. Melfina found a red, 2-piece bathing suit with a white sarong. Aisha got a blue, 2-piece bathing suit, while Suzuka got a white one. They all met at the front of the store, Gene paid for their suits, except for Suzuka who had already paid for hers. Jim was waiting in the front of the store, looking up at the sun. Suddenly, he felt someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was Aisha. Jim glanced down for a second, then blushed and turned away.

"Nice ah… suit Aisha." Jim spoke nervously.

"So you like it?" Aisha asked, spinning around giving Jim a quick show from all sides. That's cute, he's blushing.

"Yeah, it looks good on you." Jim said, smiling.

"Hey, I hate to break up your conversation, but we'd better get going. We still need to find out where this volleyball thing is being held." Gene said, looking around for some kind of sign or flyer. "There we go," Gene said pointing at a sign on the beach. "Alright, lets go win!"

"Yeah, there is no way we can lose!" Jim said, following Gene. "Come on Aisha!"

"I'm right behind you Jim!" Aisha ran after him.

"They are all acting like kids…" Suzuka walked calmly in the direction they were going.

"But is that really a problem? I mean with all that has happened lately, I think we all can use this time to just forget all the pain that has been caused. Enjoy life without having to worry. Wouldn't you agree Suzuka?" She said, following her.

"You bring up a good point, I wouldn't expect anything less from you Melfina."

"Oh, why thank you." Melfina blinked a few times, surprised by what Suzuka said.

"Hey, you two coming?" Gene yelled from a distance.

"Yes Gene! Wait up!" Melfina came running after Gene. She and Suzuka caught up with the other 3, who were in the back of a large crowd that was forming. There was a young woman in front of the crowd, with long blonde hair. There were many volleyball courts behind her.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to the 10th annual Volleyball Tournament here on Katrino! My name is Brielle, but you can just call me Bri. I will be your Host this year. First off, I would like to welcome back our top 3 teams from last year!" She turned to a group of 5 player on her right. The team leader was a young girl with green hair and a green bathing suit on. "Last years 3rd place team, led by Lilly, The Green Fiends!" The crowd cheered, homemade signs went up through out the crowd. "On my left, we have," she turned to a team of 6 players, the leader was another young girl with long brown hair. She was wearing a black bathing suit. "Last years 2nd place team, led by Britthamaru, the Mantis Team!" Again, the crowd was filled with cheering. Brielle tried to quiet down the crowd. "And finally. Last years Champions! Led by Ozneroli, The Knights of the Round Orange!" The crowd cheered again.

"What kind of stupid team name is that?" Gene said, looking at his friends.

"Well I guess you have to have a creative name… But it is a weird one." Jim said. He shrugged his shoulders. "By the way Gene, what did you name out team?"

"I just went with Outlaw Stars." Gene replied smiling.

"I guess it works." Aisha said.

"We have a special newcomer team this year. Winners of Heiphong's Space Race, the Outlaw Stars! Their captain is Gene Starwind!" Brielle said, pointing to the back of the crowd. The crew looked around for a second, not realizing what was going on. "Don't be shy Outlaw Stars, come on up, make room for our celebrity team!" The crowd cleared a path for them to walk up. "So this is your first year in the Tournament, how do you feel you will do?"

"Well how else do you think? We are going to win!" Gene replied to her question.

"That's a big promise to make, but best of luck to you! Ok, we are now going to have all the Team Captains come up and draw numbers. All 16 Captains, step forward!" Soon, 12 other captains had joined Gene, Lilly, Britthamaru, and Ozneroli by what looked like a television screen with a big red button on top of it. "Ok, this is how it works. When I tell you too, the screen will start rambling off numbers. When you feel like it, hit the red button, and it will stop on a number. From left to right, you will be placed on this board here. So first we will have the returning Champs! Ozneroli, you are up first!" Ozneroli, stepped up, watching the numbers flip. He hit the button. "9! Let's put them on the board!" In the 9th slot, an Orange appeared. "Next up. Britthamaru." Britt hit the button. "2!" A mantis appeared in the 2nd slot. "Lilly, you're up!" Lilly walked up and pressed the button. "5!" A Green little devil appeared in the 5th slot. "Ok Gene, your turn!" Gene walked up to the button, letting the numbers rapidly change. He quickly hit the button. "10! Looks like we have our first match up decided!" A red star appeared in the 10th slot.

"Great, we are facing the Champs in the first round." Jim said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine Jim." Gene said, trying to reinsure Jim. Soon, all the slot positions were filled. They were assigned to court #5. They headed over and greeted the returning Champs.

"Gene Starwind, I saw your performance at the Space Race. Well done. Best of luck to you in the game, although you have no chance of beating us. Such a rag tag group of people." Ozneroli said. "That beast doesn't belong here.

"Beast! I'll show you." Aisha said in response to his insults.

"Calm down," Jim whispered into her ear. "We'll get them back, I have a plan." Jim continued to whisper into Aisha's ear. She nodded every few second, after he finished Aisha laughed.

"I like it!" Aisha screamed, she looked to Ozneroli and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, that's enough. Teams get to your sides and get in positions." The referee said. "Orange, your team is up." The referee tossed them the ball. They served it, the ball came towards Melfina.

"Mel, it's going to you!" Gene said.

"Huh?" Melfina looked up, she tried to hit it, but she missed. "I'm so sorry! I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Don't worry, it's ok. You'll get the hang of it," Gene walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me"

"Ok, thanks Gene."

"Is that the kinda of team we are playing? HA!" Ozneroli laughed. The ball got served again. Gene bumped it up to Jim, Jim set it up high for Aisha.

"Ok Aisha, just like I told ya!" Jim said.

"You got it Jim! AH!" Aisha jumped up 10 feet into the air, she spiked the ball directly at Ozneroli, striking him in the face and giving him a bloody nose.

"Point, Outlaw Stars!" The referee said.

"My nose! Damn you!" Ozneroli screamed in pain.

"Whoops I guess I don't know my own strength." Aisha said sarcastically, winking at Jim. Jim responded with a grin and thumbs up to Aisha. Gene was up, he took the ball, serving it to the other side, after a few sets it was sent back over where Aisha spiked it again, this time hitting the sand. The match went on like this till the score was 14 - 1 with the Outlaw Stars leading. Gene was up to serve.

"Ok guys, what do you say we end this right away?" Gene looked over to the others, they all nodded. "Ok, let's get it to Suzuka." Gene served it up, the ball cleared the net, the other team set the ball up for Ozneroli, and he jumped up to spike it. Suzuka then darted over to where he was, she jumped up and easily blocked his spike, bouncing it back to the other side of the court. Everyone watched as the ball hit the sand.

"We won!" Gene said. Melfina ran up to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him. "You did great Melfina."

"Thanks Gene." She and Gene shared a kiss.

"If we keep this up, we should win no problem!" Jim said.

"Well, lets win this." Suzuka said.

------

The final round of the Tournament came up, it was Green Fiends V.S. Outlaw Stars. The score was 14 - 14, and the Green Fiends had the serve. Lilly served the ball up, it came over the net, and Melfina quickly bumped it to Gene, who set it up to Suzuka. Suzuka hit the ball over with relative ease, the ball fell quickly to the ground as one of the Green Fiends dove to the ground, just missing the ball. Melfina was up to serve, she made a perfect serve, scoring a point right inside of the boundary line. It was now 15 - 14, one more point and the Outlaw Stars will take home the Championship. Melfina served the ball up, it traveled over the net, coming to Lilly, she set it up to a front player, and they spiked it over. Jim dove into the sand, hitting the ball back up into play. Suzuka set the ball to Aisha, who spiked it for the win. The crowd went wild, at that time, Brielle walked on to the court, her microphone in hand.

"Alright, looks like the Champions this year are the Outlaw Stars!" The crowd was cheering very loudly. "So Gene, you and your team have just one the Championship and it was your first year competing. How do you feel?"

"Well, I guess I feel good. The money can sure be helpful, but now I just want to go relax with my crew." Gene responded.

"Well, we'll get you your cash prize and your trophy, then you can go relax. I would like to thank everyone that has come on this year. Thanks for playing!" Brielle turned her microphone off. "Ok Gene, if you and your team would follow me." Before he could move, Gene was stopped by Lilly of the Green Fiends.

"Gene Starwind…"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulation on winning the tournament." She extended her hand to Gene, and the rest of the crew.

"Thanks. You did a nice job." Gene shook her hand, as did everyone else.

"Well, I'll be waiting again next year." She walked in the other direction. They went back to following Brielle. They were almost to a small building when…

"Ah, Damn it!" Gene sat down, he had stepped on a piece of glass and cut his foot.

"Gene! Are you all right?" Melfina ran to his side.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut." Gene said looking at his foot.

"Here, we have a first aid kit." Brielle had one of the other girls bring a first aid kit over, cleaning off the blood of Gene's foot and wrapping it.

"All done Mister Starwind." The girl walked away with the blood-covered gauss and the first aid kit.

"How do you feel Gene? Does it still hurt?" Melfina asked, while helping him up.

"I'm fine Melfina, thanks." Gene said as he got up. "Let's just get the money and get going." After they picked up the money and the trophy, Jim and Aisha went and found a small building to buy so they could open up a Starwind and Hawking shop on Katrino. Suzuka had left on her own to look into any bounty heads there might be. Gene and Melfina waited out on the beach for Jim and Aisha to return. A shadowy figure was watching them from a distance.

"Gene Starwind huh? You've made quite a name for yourself among the pirates… But we'll get you now." The person laughed and disappeared into the shadows.  
"Gene, it sure is peaceful, huh?" Melfina said, looking into the ocean.

"Yeah, it's something I'm not very use to. With all the Pirates, the bounties, all the dangers… It's nice to enjoy a relaxing moment."

"I love you so much Gene…" Melfina rested her head on Gene's chest, both of them lay down in the sand. Gene wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you too Melfina…" Gene took a deep breath. "It's moments like this that I wish would never end." Gene began to run his finger through Melfina's black hair.

"Me too Gene, me too." She closed her eyes.

------

Meanwhile, Jim and Aisha had found a decent house for sale, it was only 10 Thousand Wong.

"Wow, the place is actually big, has a big area for a garage, 6 bed rooms, each with their own shower. The place is already furnished, even the kitchen already has everything in it, it's not even falling apart." Jim looked at Aisha, "This place is perfect!"

"Yeah I know. Should we go find Gene and tell him?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, but we gotta wait for this guy to show up too." Jim said scratching his head.

"I could wait if you'd like." Suzuka said.

"Oh Suzuka, when did you get here?" Jim asked.

"Just now. There are no bounties at the moment, so I have some free time." Suzuka said with a smile.

"We would appreciate it. Thanks Suzuka." Jim said.

"It is no problem at all." Jim handed her the money that they needed to purchase the land.

"Alright, we are going out to check up Gene and Melfina. We should be back later. Take care Suzuka." Jim said, waving to her.

"Bye Suzuka." Aisha said as well.

"Take care you two." Suzuka went back to waiting for the property's owner to show up.

"So Aisha, should we go get Gene and Melfina?" Jim asked as they started walking down the street.

"No, let them have some time to themselves, they haven't had much time alone lately." Aisha responded. "Besides, we get to spend some time alone ourselves." Aisha slipped her hand into Jim's, holding it tightly. She and Jim continued to walk down all the streets looking for places to pick up supplies.

"Hey, there's a weapon shop. Should probably see if there are any caster shells. Also pick up on some ammo for my guns too." Jim said.

"Well you can look at your guns and such, I'll go across the street, looks like they have some weights and stuff. If I find anything, I'll come get ya." Aisha said, walking out to the other store.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" The old man greeted Jim.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some caster shells, would you happen to have them?" Jim asked.

"Caster Shells? Never heard of them. Perhaps if you had one to show me. I could help ya."

"Hmm do I have one?" Jim searched his pockets. "No…" Jim continued to search, when he felt a shell in is jacket pocket. "Aha, here we go!" Jim handed the Caster Shell to the old man.

"Let's see here… Hmm… Oh yeah, I have these, quite a few of them actually, don't really know what they are for though." The old man searched his draws and cabinets. He came back to Jim with a big box. "Here we go." He placed the box down. "Pick which ever ones you want."

"Hmm…" _Damn, look at all the shells he has! I think that… It is! It's a caster, it looks just like Gene's!_ "So what would you want for everything in this box?"

"Well, since I don't really know what they are for… I guess 300 Wong will do." The old man scratched this head as he answered.

"Alright, well then I'll take them, but lets see what else I need." Jim picked out a clip expansion kit for his gun, and many packs of ammo for his gun as well as Gene's handgun and shotgun. "You don't have Light shields too, do you?"

"Light Shields? I have those."

"Alright, I'll take about 5 of them." Jim put all of the stuff on the counter.

"Ok, your total is 2,000 Wong." The old man said.

"Alright, here ya go." Jim handed him the money.

"Come back any time."

"Ok, thanks." Jim walked out to find Aisha waiting for him. "Hey Aisha."

"Hey Jim, what ya got there?" Aisha pointed at the box.

"For starters, I found a Caster, and a ton of Caster Shells. So that should make Gene happy, otherwise it was just the usual stuff. Light Shields and ammo."

"Ah, I see. Well I found some workout equipment, even found a someone who was selling a car too." Aisha handed Jim the flyer.

"Hmm, we can look into it more later. For now, let's get back to the building. Let's see if they showed up yet."

------

An hour later, Gene and Melfina were both asleep on the beach, Melfina still had her head lying on Gene's chest. They were so peaceful just lying there. The only sounds that could be heard were the ocean's current, moving up onto the beach.

"Gene!"

"Huh?" Gene woke up to the yelling of his name, he yawned and stretched. "Wha?"

"I'd move if I were-" It was too late, a huge wave came and splashed both Gene and Melfina.

"What the hell? Gene yelled as he and Melfina were both wide-awake now.

"Huh?" Melfina looked around.

"I told you that you should have moved." Jim yelled as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, thanks for the great warning Jim." Gene shook his hair off. "So what's up?"

"Well we found a place at a low price, I stocked up on ammunition, I think you'll be quite happy with some of stuff I found, and I also found a car that I was able to fix up. We only spent about 15 thousand Wong."

"That's all? Wow. I can wait to see what you guys all got." Gene said while helping Melfina up and they all walked up to the street. Gene looked around for the car Jim was talking about. "Where is the car?"

"Didn't need it, this building is only a few minutes away. I'll show ya." Gene and Melfina followed Jim. 5 minutes later, they arrived at the place. Gene was surprise.

"It's huge! Jim, how much did you pay for this again?"

"Only 10 Thousand. Pretty good huh?" Jim replied with a smile on his face. Showing them inside. Gene and Melfina both looked around a bit.

"Excuse me, Jim?" Melfina spoke up.

"Yeah Melfina?" Jim looked over at her.

"I'm sure everyone is getting hungry, could you show me where the kitchen is?"

"Yeah, it's this way."

"Thanks Jim, I'll start getting everyone some food." Melfina said, heading into the kitchen. Gene went to his room and got dress, he then came back to find Jim.

"Hey Jim." Gene yelled through out the place.

"Over her Gene!" Jim yelled from the garage area. Gene followed his voice to the garage.

"Hey Jim, already got a workstation set up huh? What are you working on anyway?" Gene tried to peek over Jim's shoulder.

"If you really want to know," Jim turned around holding up a gray colored version of Gene's Caster Rifle. The parts that were red on Gene's version were blue on this one.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gene took a look at it.

"Yes, a Caster Rifle! I got it and a whole bunch of Caster Shells for only 300 Wong! I think I almost have it fixed." Jim said, taking is goggles off.

"Only 300 Wong? How many shells did you get?"

"About 30! Here take a look at how many different kinds I got." Jim handed him the box of Caster Shells.

"30! Are you kidding me!" Gene looked through the box, counting all the shells. "Wow you're not kidding. Everything is just going good right now huh? We now have 2 Caster Rifles, plus a bunch shells."

------

Everything was calm for the day, when night came around, Gene decided to treat everyone to dinner at a fancy restaurant for a change, seeing that they could afford it now. Everyone was out of his or her bathing suits and into their casual attire.

"So where is this place that was suppose to have good food Jim?" Gene asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I guess it is right down the street. We should be-" Jim stopped in the middle of his sentence, stopping dead in his tracks.

"You ok Jim?"

"Gene…" Melfina tugged on Gene's arm, getting him to turn around. Gene looked forward to see a woman with a sword drawn. A man who was covered in cloaks accompanied her.

"Gene Starwind I presume." The woman spoke.

"Who is asking?" Gene looked at her.

"I am Sango of the Kei Pirates. I am hear to kill you."

"Oh really? And who is your friend here?" Gene asked, drawing his caster and taking aim. As he did, the man in the cloaks also pulled out a caster and aimed it at Gene. "What, he has a Caster too?"

"Oh Gene… You and him have a lot more in common then you know." She laughed as she pulled the cloak off that was covering his face. Everyone was shocked when they saw his face.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Jim asked, pointing at the man.

"He looks just like him…" Suzuka said drawing her boken.

"Who is that! What is going on?" Gene yelled, moving Melfina behind him. "Why does he look like me?"

"Well I guess you could say, that he is you, a much darker version of you. Evil consumes his heart and he is enhanced with Tao Magic."

"He is like Hitoriga then." Suzuka said.

"No, he is nothing like that fool. I guess you could say this is a clone of Gene. His darker, more powerful side." Sango laughed. "Remember when you cut your foot on the beach? That's how we got your DNA. I think I've spent enough time talking. Now… You will die!" Sango charged at Gene, but Suzuka came up and blocked her attack.

"Gene, I can handle this one, you take care of the other one." Suzuka told Gene, he nodded. Gene looked at Aisha.

"Aisha, protect Melfina, don't let anything happen to her. Got it?" Aisha nodded. Gene then ran off to fight with his dark side.

"I'm coming too!" Jim ran after Gene.

"Jim!" Aisha yelled out. Jim looked back. "You better not die." Jim gave a thumb up to Aisha.

"Gene, here." Gene stopped and looked back and Jim tossed him a belt of 10 Caster Shells. They even were labeled with were with. "Now we are ready."

Back at Sango and Suzuka's battle, Sango seemed to have the upper hand.

"Well "Twilight Suzuka" you seem to be a bit rusty. Or maybe you are just that terrible of a fighter." Sango gloated.

"Well maybe I am rusty…" Suzuka pushed off, she began to charge at Sango and Sango began to charge at her as well. At the last second, Suzuka performed her Crimson attack. "But I don't waste time taunting my enemy. I finish them right away."

"So… that is the cause… of my downfall…" Sango collapsed.

Back at Gene's fight…

"Damn…" Gene thought to himself. _No matter what I do, he predicts it and counters_. "So you think you are so smart huh?" Gene pulls out his Caster and loads a #2 Shell, "Well take this!" Gene fires his Caster Rifle, launching a fireball at his dark clone. The clone does the same, the shots cancel each other out. "What!" _Damn it all. Well there is no point wasting the shells_. Before he could react, the clone fired another caster. The shell hit Gene, causing him to go to the ground, being stunned by small electrical blasts. "Damn, that must… be a #15." _I can't move…_ The Dark Gene started walking towards Gene, laughing softly, but as he grew closer, his laugh grew louder. He was 5 feet away from Gene. He loaded his caster and took aim at Gene.

"Gene!" Melfina yelled out, she tried to run out, but Aisha stopped her.

"No Melfina, you have to stay here." Aisha held her back.

"He is going to kill him! I can't just stand and watch him kill the one I love!" Melfina started to cry.

"Well, you are just like me… Surprises every turn." The Dark Gene continued to laugh. "But there is one thing that you don't have right now."

"Huh?" The Dark Gene made a small grunting noise.

"Back up!"

"That's right!" Jim said, firing his caster at the Dark Gene. Dark Gene turned around, as a small black sphere slowly approached him. The black sphere turned into a miniature black hole.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Gene screamed in pain, as he was drawn into the black hole. A purple aura wrapped around the black sphere. It this disappeared.

"Ahhhhh!" Jim screamed in pain as the caster shell began to drain his energy. He fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"JIM!" Aisha ran out to Jim, helping him to his feet.

"Wow… So that's what a #19 is like?" Jim was still trying to catch his breath.

"Ouch… That stings a little." Gene slowly stood up, as Melfina ran to him, holding him. "Thanks Mel." He held her tightly. "Jim… Nice shot." Gene grinned, then Jim grinned. At the same time, they both began to laugh, then Jim grabbed his side.

"Jim, don't push yourself." Aisha scolded him.

"I'm sorry Aisha, I'll try." Jim was finally able to stand up on his own strength. "Thanks Aisha." Jim and Aisha shared a small kiss. "We don't want to keep it too long, I'm sure Gene and Mel don't… want…" Aisha and Jim both blinked as Gene and Melfina were pretty much making out with each other. Jim made an interrupting cough. Gene and Melfina both stopped and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, I was just so relieved that Gene was alright." Melfina said, trying to cover her blushing face.

"Don't worry about it." Jim said, then looked around. "Has anyone seen Suzuka?"

"I'm right here. That person was no match for me." Suzuka said smiling.

"Glad to see you're alright Suzuka." Gene waved to Suzuka. He then looked at Jim. "Jim, I guess you got that second Caster Rifle working, but where did you get that #19 shell from?"

"Well," Jim pulled 2 more #19 shells out of his pocket. "We had a total of 3 from that guy I bought the others from. From what you told me it did, I thought that it was a good time to use it."

"No kidding it was, you saved my ass back there, Jim. Thanks"

"Yes, thank Jim." Melfina gave Jim a big hug. She let go quickly as not to get Aisha upset.

"Well what should we do now?" The minute Jim finished his sentence, his stomach growled very loudly.

"I guess that is our answer." Suzuka said, everyone started laughing, as Jim was blushing.

------

After their meal at the restaurant, everyone headed back to the newest location of Starwind and Hawking. Suzuka had gone to her room and Aisha and Jim were playing video games at Aisha's request. Gene and Melfina were left alone. They were lying on the couch together and things were peaceful.

"Gene?"

"Yeah Melfina?"

"I was really scared… Today, when you fought that dark version of you… He almost killed you. If Jim wasn't there… you could be…" Melfina started to cry, her head buried into Gene.

"Hey now, don't cry." Gene tilted her head up, looking into her eyes. "I'm not that easy to kill. I am not planing on dying for along time. I'm going to be here, to protect you and everyone else. I love you Melfina and I'm going to keep you safe."

"Don't forget to keep yourself safe."

"I won't forget. I also have Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka to look out for me." Gene rubbed her back, hugging her. "I love you Melfina."

"I love you too Gene."

A/N: Ok, this one ends with everything kinda finished up. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you look forward to this series more. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews.

Gene: Well so far everything is ok. We are enjoying Katrino, the money situation is doing well, and it's great.

Melfina: Gene… Something is going on…

Gene: What could that be? Hey… Is that…? No, it can't be… Gwen Khan? What is he doing here?

Next time, on Outlaw Star

A gift for Gene and Melfina.

You better get ready!


	4. A gift for Gene and Melfina

**Journeys of the Outlaw Star**

**_A Gift for Gene and Melfina_**

A/N: Man, I sure have gotten a lot of hits. I think it is over 150 now, but I would like to get some reviews to see if the readers think I am doing a good job or not. Also there will be some spots where I won't go into detail for the sake of keeping this story in the Rating that it is. Please Read and Review. Enjoy the Story!

Gene awoke, finding himself on the couch. _Now I remember_… Melfina and Gene had fallen asleep on the couch last night. _We were all a little worn out from that last encounter._ Melfina, still sleeping, was holding on to Gene tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist. _She is so peaceful when she's sleeping._ Gene thought to himself. As soon as he finished his though, Melfina's eyelids moved. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by Gene. "Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Of course." Melfina nodded. "Whenever I am with you, I sleep well." She smiled at him, giving him a quick peak on the lips.

"Oh, I just remembered what day it was…" Gene started to whisper into Melfina's ear. She listened very closely.

"It is! I feel so embarrassed for forgetting. I'll start on a cake for him right away." Melfina quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll start getting the place ready." Gene said, standing up and stretching.

------

Jim yawned, still being half-asleep. He could feel the warmth of another person lying next to him, their arms around him. When his eyes focused, he saw that it was Aisha and that she was in the nude. He then noticed that he also was nude. _Oh yeah…_ Jim remembered what had happen the night before. He rolled over, giving Aisha a kiss on the forehead, then got out of bed to get dressed. Throwing his clothes on from the night before, he quickly ran over to his room, grabbed some new clothes, then headed back to Aisha's room. He then got into the shower and started the warm water. To wake him up first, he went to the sink, splashing cold water onto his face. Then he heard a knock at the door, the knob started to turn. Aisha peeked in.

"Well good morning Birthday Boy." She smiled, she walked in covering herself with one of her blankets. She came up to Jim, kissing him on his lips, as he returned her kiss.

"Morning Aisha, how are you feeling?" Jim wrapped his arm around her.

"Pretty good, how about you?" Aisha also wrapped her arm around him.

"I'm ok, could use a shower though." Jim said while scratching his hair. "Water should be warm by now." Looking back at the shower.

"Well no point wasting the water." She ran into the shower and closing the curtain, sticking her head out of the shower curtain. "Move it or lose it Jim!" She winked at him.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jim laughed, joining her in the shower.

------

Gene and Melfina had everything ready for Jim. A big chocolate cake with strawberry frosting, Melfina was quite proud of it.

"Do you think he will like it?" Melfina looked at Gene, asking him.

"I'm sure he will love it." Gene rubbed her back. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps. They waited behind the couch. "Wait, you think it might be Suzuka?"

"I doubt that." Suzuka said from behind them.

"Jeez! Don't do that. Wait, when did you get here?" Gene asked.

"I've been here the whole time, you just never saw me." Suzuka stated.

"Oh… Well he is coming, so stay quiet." They waited a bit till they heard the footsteps stop as the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh? Where is everyone? I thought I heard them." Jim looked around.

"Well someone is still here, I can hear 3 people breathing quietly…" Aisha said as her ears twitched.

"Happy Birthday Jim!" Suzuka, Gene and Melfina yelled.

"Hey, you guys remembered!"

"Well duh." Gene said walking over to Jim and messing up his hair.

"We could never forget Jim." Melfina said with a smile.

"Thanks guy." Jim said.

"I'll go into the kitchen and get us some plates for cake I made." Melfina said going into the kitchen.

"Cake! Where?" Aisha ran into the kitchen to see this cake.

"So how does it feel Jim?" Gene asked.

"Huh?" Jim looked at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"To be 18?"

"Oh, well… I don't really feel any different actually." Jim scratched his head.

"Ha, you are good for a laugh every once in awhile Jim." Gene laughed.

"Ok…" Jim blinked a few times, not really getting what Gene meant.

"Don't mind him Jim." Suzuka said.

"Yeah, I try not-" Jim was interrupted by a loud crash that came from the kitchen. Everyone ran in to see Melfina on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Melfina!" Gene ran to her, he and Aisha helped her to her feet. Gene looked at Aisha. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she told me to get some forks and the next thing I knew, she had dropped the plates and was on the ground!" Aisha said.

"Gene…" Melfina said, still holding her stomach. "We need… to go to… the ship."

"I'll get the car!" Jim ran in to the garage.

"Why?" Gene asked.

"I don't know… something… is telling me we have to…" Melfina was now breathing heavily.

"Aisha! Give me a hand!" Gene and Aisha carried Melfina to the car, where Jim and Suzuka were waiting. Jim floored it to get to the Outlaw Star as fast as possible. Jim contacted Gilliam by communicator.

"Gilliam! This is Jim, we are coming to the ship, it's an emergency!"

"The doors are open and waiting on your arrival Jim." Gilliam responded. Once inside, the group raced up to the cockpit. Melfina had her eyes partially opened.

"Gene… carry me to the tube." Gene did as he was told, carrying her over to the tube, and standing her up. She and Gene both entered the tube. Everything then went black.

------

When Gene finally opened his eyes, he was in what appeared to be space.

"What the?" Gene looked around, then at himself. _This is the same suit I was wearing when I was at the Leyline. What's going on?_

"Perhaps I can answer that question for you Gene." A mysterious figure said. Nothing could be seen of his face, it appeared black.

"That voice… I know it from somewhere." Gene began to think of all the people he had met in his life. Suddenly, his eyes were wide open. "No… it can't be."

"Oh, but it is." The man walked out, revealing his face. "It is I, Gwen Kahn."

"Kahn! But I thought you left this world at the Leyline." Gene said.

"Left this world you say? Well you are correct, but you are not. I left the world were I could keep a human shape and form. My body no longer exists in the world. But in here… This is not the world. This place is similar to the Leyline you could say, but it does not hold any knowledge like that of the Leyline." Gene was getting more confused by the second.

"Well I don't care about that, all I care about is Melfina! Where is she?" Gene yelled.

"Gene, must you yell? She is fine, just look behind you." Gene turned around to find Melfina, her hands now together, her fingers interlocking. She had her hands at her chest and her eyes were closed.

"Melfina, are you ok? Melfina?" Gene placed his hand on her shoulder and at that moment, she awoke.

"Gene? Where are we? Is… is that Gwen Kahn?" Melfina asked.

"Melfina. It is so good to see you again after all these years. How have you been? Gene hasn't been too rough with you has he?" Before Kahn could continue his line of questioning, Gene interrupted.

"Just tell us why we are here." Gene shook his fist.

"No need to get violent Gene. I bring good new to you two." Kahn then waved his hand to his right to reveal a giant sphere. "Spectacular isn't it Gene?

"What is it?" Gene asked as he stared at the sphere.

"This is what I wanted to show you. I had to let Melfina know that it was time for both of you to see this. I am sorry that I couldn't have chosen a way of telling you with words, but it was out of my hands. I was only able to tell you what to do to come here. The pain that you felt Melfina was only natural."

"What is it?" Melfina asked. "Why is this connected to us?"

"Look!" Gene pointed at the white sphere. "There is someone inside of it! Who is it?" Gene asked.

"I don't know… But, they feel familiar somehow." Melfina said.

"Perhaps these are questions that would be better answered by the person inside." Gwen Kahn said. A small crack appeared in the sphere. "Oh looks like it is about to happen. I should be going. This is a family matter after all." With that, Kahn floated off, disappearing into the darkness of space.

"What does he mean?" Gene asked. Both Melfina and Gene watched as the crack in the sphere began to grow. Pieces of it started to break away and falling to the ground. As soon as it contacted the ground, it would shatter like glass. More pieces started to break away until an entire section shattered like a baseball going through a window. Water seemed to pour out of the sphere, carrying the person in the current. When the water receded, a young girl, also in a suit like Gene's and Melfina's, was lying on the ground. She had hair that was similar to Melfina's, but was much longer, and it had the coloring of Gene's hair. She appeared to be at least 17 years old. Soon, her eyelids began to move, until her bright blue eyes were visible. The red headed girl stretched and let out a big yawn.

"Wow… felt like I have been sleeping for ages." She stood up slowly, giving her neck a quick crack, she stood at 5'3". She then looked at Gene and Melfina. "Hi there. I know you two."

"You do?" Melfina asked?

"Of course, how could I not?" The young girl answered.

"Well let me ask you a question. Who are you?" Gene asked, holding Melfina close, incase of any danger.

"Who am I? Well, I guess I'm just myself. I have no name."

"What do you mean?" Melfina asked.

"Simple, a name hasn't been given to me yet." Gene and Melfina both looked at each other. They were very confused.

"Perhaps I can explain it a little better." Gwen Kahn appeared behind Gene and Melfina. He spoke quiet enough so that the young girl would not hear. "You see, there was no way of predicting how Melfina here would bare a child. When I had asked the Leyline for the ultimate knowledge, I learned many things. 1 of them was about any chance of there being offspring of the Maiden of the Leyline, which is Melfina. She gets pregnant just as any Terran woman would, but the first child would be raised here in the world similar to the Leyline, until he or she is ready."

"Then she… She is…" Melfina tried to speak.

"Yes Melfina, she is your daughter. You are her mother and Gene is her father. It seems that us 3 are the only ones who will ever witness this event. It will most likely never happen again!"

"How long ago did she get pregnant?" Gene looked at Melfina, then back at Gwen Kahn.

"Hmm? Well I guess there is no way of really finding that out. I would guess that it would have been within the last 5 years. But it is not a surprise that Melfina wasn't aware of it. There is no way of her knowing, well at least this time. If she every gets pregnant again, it will be just like every other Terran woman. Well I better let you 3 be alone. This is a family matter that does not involve me. Gene and Melfina it was good to see you both again. Take care." With that, Gwen Kahn floated off into the darkness of space.

"I will never understand that guy…" Gene said as they watched him disappear. Both Gene and Melfina turned their attention back to the young red headed girl.

"So you… are our daughter?" Melfina asked.

"That's right!" The young girl said with a smile. It didn't take them long to decide on a name they both felt was perfect for her.

"Well, I guess you should have a say in this too." Gene said. "We both agree on it, but, how do you like the name… Algiza?"

"Algiza?" The girl thought about it for a minute. She then smiled and nodded her head. "Alright Father, I am Algiza!" Algiza ran up to Gene and Melfina, hugging them tightly. "Mother, Father… I'm glad I've finally met you." Gene and Melfina returned her hug, with as much love as she had put in to hers. They all let go after about a minute. She stepped back and smiled.

"Now that I looked at her, I can tell she is related to you Gene." Melfina said with a smile. Gene blinked, slightly confused. "She has your eyes, I wouldn't mistake them for anything."

"Well, she does remind me of you." Gene said. "Same face."

"Well I have more than looks you know, I've got skills too. No one could lay a hand on me." Algiza said, with a grin on her face.

"Well the personality reminds me of someone." Melfina said giggling.

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult." Gene scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's it like?" Algiza asked. Both Gene and Melfina looked at her.

"What is what like?" Melfina asked, a little confused.

"The real world. Where you guys came from? What is it like?"

"Well, it is hard to explain." Gene thought about it for a bit. "I guess it is what you make of it." He shrugged. "That sounded weird, I guess you are just going to have to find out for yourself."

"Don't worry dear, you'll enjoy it." Melfina smiled. "You'll get to meet the others. Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka."

"Who are they?" Algiza was very curious.

------

Hours later, Jim and Aisha both had fallen asleep, waiting for Gene and Melfina. Suzuka was sitting in her seat, drinking some tea, as she usually did. Everything was silent until the sound of the air pressure from Melfina's navigation tube hatch released. Aisha's ears twitched from the sound, waking her up. She yawned then turned her attention to the hatch.

"Jim, wake up! I think they are coming out." Aisha shook Jim in attempt to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Come on Jim!" Aisha shook him even more.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." Jim stretched and then looked at the hatch as well. Everyone watched as the hatch opened up, filling up the area with smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke started to clear. Melfina and Gene's figures could partially be seen in the smoke and soon after, they were much more visible, with Algiza behind them wearing Gene's yellow cloak. All the smoke had cleared the room.

"Hey guys." Gene gave a friendly wave.

"Gene, you're both ok! I was starting to-" Jim cut his sentence short when he noticed Algiza. "Who is that?" Algiza hid herself behind Gene, holding on to him tight.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story Jim. I promise we'll explain everything in a short amount of time, but for now, how about we all meet back at Starwind and Hawking. Alright?" Gene said,

"Yeah… Sure Gene." Jim said. Algiza headed out the door, followed by Gene and Melfina. Once outside, they took the car back to Starwind and Hawking. Inside the Outlaw Star Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka were deliberating.

"Who do you think the girl was?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know… I'm stumped here." Jim said.

"Quite confusing. But did you notice something about the girl?" Suzuka asked.

"Now that you mention it… Her hair… It was the same color as Gene's wasn't it?" Jim said.

"I think so. From what I could tell, she kinda reminded me of Melfina…" Aisha scratched her head.

"Well there is no point on thinking about it. Gene said that they would explain it when we got back. We should get going." Suzuka said, as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jim said as he followed.

"Wait for me!" Aisha ran after them.

After making it back to Starwind and Hawking, Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka waited outside for a minute. Jim opened the door and entered. They found Gene, Melfina, and the new girl Algiza on the couch, with a big plate of food in front of the red headed girl. She was shoving the food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Take it easy, you'll choke if you eat any faster." Melfina said to her with a smile on her face.

"Oh, you're here." Gene saw the other when he looked up. Algiza stopped and tried to hide herself.

"So, are you going to explain all of this? What happened at the Outlaw Star? Who is this girl?" Jim asked.

"Well, first… I guess it would be easier to tell you who this is." Gene said, rubbing Algiza's head. He looked at Melfina, who nodded with approval. "This is Algiza. She is Melfina's and my daughter." Everyone was shocked when they heard those words. Shocked and confused could barely describe how everyone felt.

"Perhaps you guys should sit down. This might be a bit of a longer story." Melfina said.

------

Gene and Melfina tried their best to explain everything to the others. Everyone was still a little puzzled from the whole ordeal. Everyone pretty much understood who Algiza was.

"Wait, I have one more question." Jim said, looking at Algiza. "How old is she? What is her date of birth? What about other personal records?"

"Hmm…" Gene thought about it.

"Algiza," Melfina looked at her daughter, "Do you know how long you were in there?"

"Well, I think it was about 17 years." Algiza answered.

"17 years! Is that possible?" Gene asked.

"Well… Time could be different where she was. Like, a few days could be a week there. Get what I am saying?" Jim said.

"I guess." Gene scratched the back of his head. "Then she is 17. Date of Birth, well I guess that would be today, wouldn't you agree?" Gene looked over at Melfina.

"Sounds right to me." Melfina smiled.

"But we still have the problem of her records." Suzuka said.

"We could forge those right? Isn't that what we did back when Gene had to enter that prison?" Aisha said.

"That's right!" Jim said, pulling his computer out. "I can't believe I could forget that option. I can do that no problem."

"Well then. Everything is set. I guess there is only one thing left to do." Everyone looked at Gene as he spoke. "Algiza, you have no reason to be shy, we'll introduce you to everyone." Slowly, the red headed child came out of hiding. "Algiza, this is Jim. He and I have known each other for a long long time."

"Hi Algiza, it's nice to meet you." Jim extended his hand out for a handshake.

"Umm… Hi." Algiza shook Jim's hand.

"If you can think of him as an uncle. He'll always be there to watch out for you, right partner?" Gene looked at Jim.

"Sure. Uncle Jim is fine by me, call me whichever you like. And don't worry. I can look out for you." Jim said, giving her a thumb up.

"Ok…" Algiza said, still slightly nervous.

"This is Aisha, she is a C'tarl C'tarl. She is very tough, but she hasn't let us down yet." Melfina told Algiza.

"Hiya! I'm sure we will be good friends." Aisha said, with a big smile on her face. "If you'd like, I can help ya get stronger!"

"Hi… Sure, I guess." Algiza said, still holding on to Gene and Melfina.

"Finally, this is Suzuka." Gene pointed to Suzuka.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Algiza." She bowed to her.

"Wow… You're really polite." Algiza blinked a few times.

"Politeness is something that I feel is important." Suzuka said.

"It is really… nice to meet you all. Oh, and Happy Birthday Jim." Algiza said. Jim blinked.

"Thanks. How did you know?" Jim asked.

"My Father told me." She replied.

"Well, I think for now, we should all get some sleep." Gene said with a big yawn. "This has been an interesting day. But I wouldn't have preferred it any other way." Gene smiled, putting a hand on both Algiza's and Melfina's shoulders.

"Gene, do you want me to help set up a room for Algiza? We still have that extra room." Aisha asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Gene replied.

"I'll help her out." Jim said, both of them went up stairs.

"Well it was nice to meet you Algiza, but I am going to retire for the night as well." Suzuka said. "Good night." She went up the stairs to her room.

"So," Gene looked at his daughter, "What do you think?"

"They seem like nice people Father." Algiza stated.

"They are Algiza." Melfina gave her a smile, holding her closely. "They are good people. I wouldn't trade them for anything in the universe."

"I'm sure as you start to talk with them, you won't be as nervous. You're a Starwind after all!" Gene said and a grin.

"You're right Father. I feel better already." Algiza said with a smile.

"Gene, Melfina. Her room is all set to go." Jim yelled from upstairs.

"Alright, let's go." Gene said. He and Melfina stood up, showing Algiza the way to the bedrooms.

"Good night Algiza." Melfina gave her a quick hug.

"We'll see you in the morning." Gene said, rubbing his daughter's shoulder.

"Good night Mother, good night Father." Algiza said, going into her room. Gene and Melfina looked at each other.

"This has been one bizarre day, huh?" Gene asked.

"Yes… It has. But like you said," Melfina looked into Gene's eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you Melfina."

"I love you to Gene." They shared a long kiss then went into their room. The crew of the Outlaw Star just added a new member and she will have a long road ahead of her, but she isn't alone. Her parents, Gene Starwind and Melfina, Gene's partner, Jim Hawking, Aisha Clan Clan, and "Twilight" Suzuka will be there to help her on her path.

A/N: The first child of Gene and Melfina in my eyes. I liked how it turned out, I hope you did too. Please leave some reviews.

Gene: So my daughter is the new crewmember of the Outlaw Star huh? Well I can tell you now, she won't be some weakling.

Algiza: Don't worry! With all the stuff Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka are teaching me, I'll be fine. Besides I am the daughter of the Great Gene Starwind!

Gene: Great Gene Starwind? Not bad, but the name can use some work.

Melfina: Gene we have a slight problem.

Gene: What problem? Is that the Shangri-la? Not the MacDougalls again.

Next time, on Outlaw Star.

New Obsession of the Enemy.

You better get ready!


	5. New Obsession of the Enemy

Journeys of the Outlaw Star 

_**New Obsession of the Enemy.**_

By: Sylis "The Twilight Fox"

A/N: Ok I have to give a shot out to atlantis-rob. Thanks for all the reviews you have left. This is going to be a short chapter. For the time being, this is going to be the end of the Journeys of the Outlaw Star chapters, I have a big case of writer's block.

------

Algiza woke up to find herself in her new room. She stretched and yawned, reaching over to grab Gene's yellow cloak, cause she still didn't have anything of her own to wear. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, entering the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and was surprised to see her father, Gene just walking down the stairs, scratching his head. Algiza blinked a few times, but then went in the same direction that Gene did. She was half way down the stairs when Melfina greeted her.

"Good morning Algiza, did you sleep well?" Melfina asked.

"Yeah." Algiza said still rubbing her eyes.

"Well she is just like Gene when it comes to sleeping in." Jim said, laughing. Algiza blushed slightly. "Don't worry, I was just kidding around." Jim said, going back to his food.

"Algiza, we'll have to take you shopping so will have some clothes of your own." Melfina said. Algiza only nodded.

------

A few hours later, Gene, Melfina, Algiza, Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka were checking out the area. Algiza now wore clothes much like her father's, but they were blue pants and tank top, she also wore a red cloak much like Melfina's.

"Oh, an arcade! That looks like fun!" Aisha pointed out.

"You do nothing but play video games, don't you Aisha?" Suzuka asked.

"Well there is nothing wrong with a few games… right?" Jim asked.

"Alright, we can check it out." Gene said. Just as the group headed in the direction the arcade, a shot was fired in their direction.

"You're not going anywhere…" A familiar voice said. The turned around to find the MacDougal brothers.

"Damn it! Don't you guys ever give up?" Gene asked, loading his gun. Ron had his handgun drawn and his caster at his side.

"Melfina, still you will not come with me?" Harry asked.

"I hate to break it to ya lover boy, but Melfina stays here. She is going to stay with her family." Gene said.

"Gene, you die and Melfina will coming with me!" Harry charged Gene with amazing speed. Gene shot, missing Harry. He shot again and Harry dodge again. _ I can't hit him!_ Harry was just about to strike Gene with a punch, when Algiza ran up and grabbed Harry's arm, flipping him onto the ground.

"Don't you dare… Don't you dare threaten my father!" Algiza screamed as she darted at Harry delivering a swift kick to his jam, breaking it. Harry screamed out in pain, grabbing a hold of jaw.

"Father? Gene is your father?" Harry screamed. While they were distracted, Ron aimed towards Algiza, firing his gun, but Gene quickly put up a light shield, blocking his shots. Jim quickly drew his gun, shooting Ron's out of his hands.

"You are too slow." Jim grinned.

"Melfina…" Harry began to stand up. He glared at her, Algiza standing between him and her mother. "Tell me… If Gene is the father of this red head… She looks like you… Does… does that mean you are her mother?"

"Yes Harry… I am." Melfina places her arm around Algiza, holding on to her tightly.

"Then you are tainted… But your daughter." Harry turned his glare to Algiza. "She is just like you then, wouldn't I be correct? Then she will be mine. I will have her!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think so." Gene had his shotgun aimed right at Harry's forehead. "Jim, you and the other's take care of Ron." Gene's eyes returned to Harry. "Listen, Algiza is staying with us. Now I suggest that you leave."

"Her name is Algiza huh? Algiza, will you come with me?" Harry looked at Algiza, extending her hand.

"I'll put this in the best way I can." Within a second, Algiza had grabbed Gene's handgun, aiming it at Harry. "No…" She shot twice, grazing both sides of his forehead. He screamed in pain.

"Well looks like he is taken care of." Aisha said as she, Jim, and Suzuka walked over.

"What happened to Ron?" Gene asked. They pointed to Ron, on the ground unconscious. He laughed, then he grabbed Harry by the hair and lifted his head up. "I suggest you take your brother and get the hell out of here." Gene dropped Harry and the crew left the brothers bruised and beaten.

------

They all headed for the Outlaw Star, Jim and Aisha stopped.

"Gene, you go get the ship ready, I have an idea." Jim said with a grin, then he looked at Aisha. "Come on Aisha, let's go." The two ran for a different dock while Gene, Melfina, Algiza and Suzuka ran towards the Outlaw Star.

"Gilliam," Gene said after tapping his earring communicator, "Get the ship ready. Jim and Aisha will be joining us soon."

"Ok Gene." Gilliam responded. They arrived at the Outlaw Star minutes later, getting into the ship. Gene sat in his seat, Suzuka in hers, and Melfina entered her tube. Algiza sat in front in Jim's seat.

"What are the systems' status?" Gene asked.

"All Systems are ready to go." Melfina replied.

"All engines are green." Gilliam said.

"Alright, we've got launch clearance, now we just have to wait Jim and Aisha." Algiza said.

"Gene, a transmission is coming in. It is Jim." Gilliam said.

"Well speak of the devil, Jim, what's the good word?" Gene asked.

"Aisha and I are going to be there in a few seconds, get ready for us." Jim said.

"You heard them Gilliam, open up." The door opened up right when they arrived. Jim and Aisha ran in, Algiza got out of Jim's seat so he could sit down. Just as they were about to take off, another transmission came in.

"Starwind!" It was Ron and Harry.

"We just kicked your ass, aren't you guys done yet?" Gene asked.

"No, this isn't over." Harry replied. "We will kill you… and I will have Algiza! We still have our ship! We can follow you anywhere."

"That's what you think!" Aisha said.

"All we need is this." Jim held up his hand and a control that was in it. He grinned and laughed. Everyone but Aisha stared at him.

"Jim, what are you talking about?" Gene asked.

"Just watch." Jim said as he pushed the button. Harry shook on his screen as an explosion was heard.

"Damn you!" Harry yelled right before the transmission signal was interrupted.

"We set up a few bombs on the Shangri-la." Jim laughed. "That should take care of the ship, not sure if they are gone for good though."

"Well, let's not wait to find out. Let's go!" Gene yelled. The Outlaw Star took off from Katrino. Again, they were in space. "So, I guess we head back to Heifong." Gene said.

"Where is Heifong?" Algiza asked.

"Don't worry dear, we'll explain everything to you." Melfina smiled.

------

They made it back to Heifong. The Outlaw Star and it's crew led very exciting lives. They will have many adventures ahead of them, at least that is what all of the rumors said. Gene Starwind was known as one of the greatest outlaws in the universe, along with his crew, which was feared by other Outlaws and all of the Pirates. Even the C'tarl C'tarl Empire feared the name of Gene Starwind and the Outlaw Star.

A/N: For the time being, I think I am going to stop writing chapters. Maybe I'll think of something I can write later on. If I think of more, I'll be sure to post them.

**See You Later!**


End file.
